Summer Solstice
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: During the summer between high school and college, two friends try to shed their innocence as they explore their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Summer Solstice

He had beautiful hands. Seth Rollins' cheeks immediately flushed with embarrassment at the thought. He couldn't believe that he had just thought that about his friend Roman Reigns. He watched how effortlessly he tossed the football between his hands as he talked to his best friend Dean Ambrose. Roman had been their high school star quarterback. He was a bit over six feet tall, well muscled with broad shoulders. His face was perfectly symmetrical set with grey eyes and full, pouty pink lips. Oh fuck. Did he just describe Roman's lips as pouty? What was wrong with him?

Seth took a quick sip of the vodka mixture that he had in his red plastic cup. Hoping that somehow that the liquid would calm his nerves. He glanced back at Roman, taking in the wavy black hair that stopped at the collar of his polo shirt. Roman had mentioned to him that he wanted to grow his hair out for the summer. Seth's own brown hair grazed against his shoulders and at first he thought that it would be strange seeing Roman with long hair but as usual everything the man did just seemed effortless.

Seth managed to remove his eyes from Roman and looked around at the rest of the party. They were at Adam Rose's house. He had only joined the school in the senior year because his parents were diplomats and moved around quite a bit. But it gave Adam certain liberties like hosting parties for the now recently graduated high schoolers filled with lots of alcohol without worrying about the cops showing up. Plus if anyone was too intoxicated to go home they were more than welcomed to crash at the mansion. Adam was running around with a green glow in the dark necklace around his neck stopping occassionally to kiss some random girl at the party once he didn't see their boyfriend around. Adam chatted them up in his British accent that apparently lots of the girls loved but Seth never got the appeal of it. He watched him kiss Eva Marie who looked most delighted at being chosen and Seth averted his eyes. Kissing Eva Marie wasn't really a challenge for anyone really.

He turned his attention back to Roman and Dean and noticed that they were tossing the ball at each other. They had stepped away from the pool and on to the lawn which was closer to Seth. He admired how deftly Dean caught the ball as he was always high most of the time. His blue eyes were cloudy but Seth knew that it meant nothing. Strange as it was, Dean was always sharply aware of his surroundings.

" Man. It's getting hot as fuck out here." Dean said and then whipped his shirt off. " Here, hold this for me babe." He tossed his shirt at his girlfriend Naomi who was sitting on a lounge chair next to Cameron and Nikki Bella.

" Eww Dean. This shirt is all sweaty and shit." Naomi carefully draped it over the arm of the chair.

" You weren't complaining about me being sweaty and all over you last night." Dean grinned and winked at her.

Cameron and Nikki laughed out loudly while Naomi tried hard not to look embarrassed but eventually gave in to the laughter.

" He told you girl!" Cameron laughed. " He … what the fuck?" A shirt had smacked Cameron right in the face and she looked down at it quite confused.

Seth watched Roman's shit eatting grin grow wider as Cameron cussed him out.

" Roman, babe. This sort of shit isn't right." Cameron grabbed the shirt and was shaking it around in her fist. " You need to get yourself a girl or something."

Roman opened up his arms so that Cameron had a good look at his well toned, muscular body. " So you want me to put it back on?"

Cameron took a good long look at Roman's body. " No. You're good boo." She draped the shirt across her lap. The former head cheerleader patted the shirt as she spoke. " Now go get your game on with Dean." Then Cameron pointed in Seth's direction. " And get Sethie in on it too."

Suddenly Seth realized that Roman's eyes were on him and he raised at eyebrow at him inviting him to the game. Seth was flustered as he looked for somewhere to place his cup.

" I'll hold your drink for you Seth." He heard Nikki call out to him.

He ran over to Nikki and handed the cup to her. " Thanks." He turned to walk away when he felt her grab the hem of his shirt. He looked at her quizzically.

" Aren't you forgetting something?" Nikki wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Seth chuckled and pulled his t-shirt over his head and handed it to Nikki.

" Thank you." Nikki smiled and high fived Cameron.

As he made his way back to Dean and Roman he overheard Cameron talking to Nikki. " Girl, stop giving me that look. I do not want to sleep with Roman. Besides I already did that junior year." Seth heard Nikki and Cameron laughing while he heard Naomi muttering about Cameron and Nikki needing Jesus.

As the game progressed more guys joined in. About nine guys in all were playing while the girls cheered from the side line with Adam sitting in the middle of them with Cameron braiding a small section of his long dark brown hair.

The game came to a sudden end when Roman threw the ball at Randy Orton, the former captain of the football team and Jack Swagger, who played defense on the team intercepted and tackled Randy to the ground. Everyone knew that Randy had a quick temper including Adam, so he got up quickly and pushed between the two men. " Hey let's call it quits for a while and let's go inside and shoot some pool as you Americans say?" Adam placed an arm around both Randy and Jack. " Hmm? Sounds good?"

A few tense seconds passed as Randy kept his piercing blue eyes fixed on Jack. " Yeah. Sounds good." He smacked the football into Jack's chest and walked inside.

" Alrighty then." Adam patted Jack on the shoulder. " Party's inside folks." Adam bounded inside while Jack trailed behind him.

The rest of the crowd followed him inside. Nikki, Cameron and Naomi came over and handed them their shirts.

" Thanks for the show Seth." Nikki smiled at him and then squeezed his butt before walking away. Seth knew her well enough to know that she was just harmlessly flirting with him and meant nothing by it.

" Hey babe." Dean growled into Naomi's ear before circling her from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his body against hers.

" Damn Dean, you're all sweaty and you're getting it all over my clothes." She complained. " Now I'm going to smell funky just like you."

" I'll buy you a new set." Dean playfully nipped her earlobe. " What do you say that we finished this party back at my place."

Naomi sighed " Dean really? Already?"

" Yeah." He slowly grinded his hips against her ass. " We can use the jacuzzi."

Naomi grabbed Dean's hand and looked back at the amused Cameron and Nikki. " Well see you hoes later. I'm going with my man."

As they walked away Cameron shouted after them. " You get him girl and make sure that you drop it low like how I taught you."

Nikki laughed as she pushed Cameron towards the door. " You're a hot mess."

" Well maybe if you listened to this hot mess you would have a man by now."

" You don't have one either."

As Nikki and Cameron disappeared into the house Seth looked around and realized that it was only him and Roman remaining in the backyard.

A shiver went through his body when he felt Roman's fingers resting on the bare skin at his waist. No it wasn't Roman's touch that made him react like that, he told himself. It was just the chilly night air, that's all. Seth tried to push it out of his mind because he knew that if he thought about it any further that he would be trying to convince himself of a lie.

" That was a fun game wasn't it?" Roman asked as his fingers still lingered on Seth's skin.

" Um, yeah." Seth rolled his shirt up and pulled it over his head. A part of him regretted that decision because Roman moved his hand away to allow him to pull it down. " I think I'm going to head home now."

" Oh you're not coming inside to play pool with us?" Seth couldn't help but to hear a disappointed note in Roman's voice.

" Nah. It's pretty late already and I have to walk."

Adam lived on the rich side of town along with Dean and Roman and some of the others at his school. Actually Dean lived just two houses down from Adam in the biggest mansion the on the block. His dad was a wealthy businessman who owned several companies and was hardly ever home. His mom had died when he was a baby so Dean didn't know her at all. Dean had told him that his dad was quite disappointed when he had decided to go to the state college with the rest of them in the fall. However he told Dean that as soon as he graduated that he had to attend Wharton School of Business. Seth really couldn't picture Dean in a suit and tie running Fortune 500 companies. He would really have to see it to believe it.

" Come on. I'll give you a ride."

" You don't have to do that." Seth saw the disappointment in Roman's face when he turned him down. " I mean I know that you like pool and all."

" Seth please. It's a ten minute ride." Roman looked at him expectantly.

Seth shrugged his shoulders. " Okay fine."

They chatted amicably during the short drive about the party and high school until Roman pulled up in front of Seth's modest home. It was just him and his mom who was a lawyer's secretary at a big firm down town. His mom didn't really talk much about his dad. But over the years he had pieced together that he had left his mom when he found out that she was pregnant with him. In his mind Seth figured that his dad was scum for what he did and that he never wanted to meet him incase some of his bad influences ran off on him.

" Are you okay?" Roman's voice broke his reprieve. Without looking down he could tell that Roman's hand was resting on top his at the edge of the seat.

The warmth was seeping through his skin and it made his stomach do flip flops and made him feel funny as if it was wrong.

" Yeah I'm fine." Seth replied meekly looking at Roman through his long lashes.

Roman was studying his face intently and somehow Seth hoped that he found it pleasing. Another thought that he had to banish. Why was he thinking like this? He was straight goddamn it. He had a girlfriend up until Labour Day last year. He didn't like guys like that.

" You seem to have lots on your mind." It wasn't a question. It was statement inviting him to spill whatever was bothering him.

Seth looked away from Roman and bit his bottom lip lightly. He never had emotions like this before and they scared him for a bit. He would love to tell someone about it but he was afraid that they would think that he was turning gay or something like that. How could he tell Roman that whenever he touched him that it gave him butterflies? Roman would probably never speak to him again and tell all of their friends and then he would be more of an outcast than he already was.

He glanced down at the beautiful hand that was covering his and suddenly Roman pulled it away.

" Sorry." He heard Roman say.

He looked at Roman and he could tell that he was embarrassed and thought that he was making him uncomfortable. That's when Seth knew that Roman wasn't trying to come on to him. He was just looking out for him as a friend. Nothing more. He would be stupid to think that Roman would like him in that way.

" No it's okay." He tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

But Seth could feel the tension in the car mounting between them and he didn't know what to make of it. He was beginning to feel really uncomfortable with the way how Roman was watching him.

" Thanks for the ride." Seth said quickly as he fumbled with the door handle as he got out of the car.

He took a really big breath and exhaled. He turned away from the car and walked up the driveway quickly not wanting Roman to see the embarrassing impression in his pants.

* * *

A/N: Yes I'm back for another multi-chapter story after Baby Boy. This one is going to be shorter than my previous works (well hopefully) but I couldn't leave you guys without a summer romance now could I? However, I will press pause on this story or pull it entirely if you guys don't like it, so let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Roman awoke the following morning Seth was on his mind. He rolled over on his side in the king sized bed while he replayed the night before in his mind. Seth had seem so cool until they got to his house and then he suddenly went quiet. He had placed his hand on Seth's to get his attention but when Seth looked at him Roman could've sworn that his breath had caught in his throat. Seth's eyes were wide open and he looked so scared in that moment that Roman felt an urge to reach across the seat and hug him.

He observed Seth for a moment or two. The way how the streetlight hit his lashes made them extra long and thick and the way how they framed his eyes made him look so pretty in that moment that Roman truly didn't know what to think. He hadn't really thought about Seth being attractive until then. He took in Seth's light beard and how it framed his smooth little lips. He knew that Seth wasn't ugly of course but he had never noticed how well put together he was until then. It made him feel weird on the inside and he didn't like it. So he forced his mouth to speak, hoping that he could convince Seth to tell him what was bothering him so that he could forget about all of these weird feelings that he was having.

However Seth didn't help matters by biting his bottom lip and in that split second he looked so damn vulnerable and sexy at the same time that his mind told him to kiss him. Roman was so shocked by this thought entering his mind that when Seth glanced down at his hand covering his, he pulled it back immediately embarrassed and ashamed to be thinking such thoughts about his friend.

He wondered if Seth somehow knew what he was thinking the way how he scrambled out of the car. It had been a strange moment in the car and Roman didn't know what to make of it. He hoped that Seth didn't think that he was hitting on him because he wasn't and that would be weird because Seth was a guy.

The last girlfriend he had was Cameron back in junior year and that only lasted for about two months. The only reason they hooked up was because their friends thought that it would be cute for the head cheerleader and quarterback to be a couple. But strange enough Cameron and him discovered that there really wasn't much chemistry between them even though they found the other attractive. They called it quits after fooling around with each other of course but luckily there wasn't any resentment on either side and they remained friends. He had dated randomly after that but there hadn't been any serious commitments out of them. He was heading to college and wanted to go there single to avail himself of all the options that he had.

It had to be the alcohol. That was the only logical conclusion that Roman could come to. Maybe the alcohol that he had consumed during the night had messed with his brain somehow and had him thinking that he wanted kiss Seth for no good reason. With that thought in mind, he rolled over and grabbed his cellphone from the bedside table. To prove himself right, he sent a text to Seth asking him to come over and play some Xbox with him. He would soon prove that this whole weirdness with Seth was nothing more than a figment of his imagination.

Seth picked up his phone curiously when he heard the message alert. He was laying down across his bed wondering what to do on the second day of his summer vacation. When he saw that the message was from Roman, he tried to ignore the fluttering feeling around his heart as he quickly read the message. Roman wanted him to come and hang out with him. Seth quickly typed a response agreeing to it without much thought. He told himself the reason that he wanted to go was because he had to prove to himself that he wasn't gay and the real reason that he wanted to go was because he wanted to spend time with Roman and his attention would be completely on Seth only.

Half an hour later he buzzed the gate at Roman's home and his friend told him over the intercom to come in and go to the pool house. As Seth walked by the beautiful turquoise blue, oval shaped pool, he wondered if he would ever be so lucky in his life to own a place like this. Most of his friends were well off and didn't have to worry about certain things like he did. He worked hard all season to make sure that he secured a full scholarship to university. Although his mom didn't say it, he was certain that she couldn't have afforded to pay for the entire thing herself.

Roman's pool house was almost the same size of Seth's house. It was a large open area with just a private bathroom. It had a couch with a pull out bed and an entertainment centre that housed a forty two inch HD tv and all of Roman's gaming consoles. It also had a pool table off to one side and some dumbbells.

Seth turned on the television and then flicked through the stack of games to see which one he wanted to play.

" Hi."

Seth turned around to see Roman walking in a two litre bottle of soda and a bag of chips.

" Hi." He watched Roman as he placed the soda into the mini fridge and was relieved when he didn't have any of those weird feelings ghosting around.

Roman closed the fridge door and walked around the couch to him. " Have you decided which game you wanted to play?"

" Yeah." Seth waved the sleeve in front of him. " Assassin's Creed."

" Cool." Roman took the sleeve from him, being careful not to brush his fingers against Seth's and loaded it into the Xbox 360.

They sat on the couch a safe distance apart making sure that no accidental leg touching would happen. Seth glanced at the space and wondered if it was intentional between them but he decided to leave well enough alone. Right now he was just going to concentrate on the game and having fun with his friend.

A couple hours later Roman paused the game and sprawled out on the couch, nearly hitting Seth with his hand. " Fuck. I'm hungry."

Seth laughed. " You're always hungry dude."

Roman retrieved his cellphone from his pants pocket. " I'm gonna order us a pizza. Do you want anything on it?"

" Nah. I'm not picky." Seth made a disgusted face. " As long as it isn't anchovies. I hate them."

Roman couldn't help but to smile at Seth's expression. There was just something about it that was undeniably cute. " No problem." He flashed a smile at Seth. " I hate anchovies too."

Seth hated how elated his mind got knowing that he and Roman had something else in common. He tried to focus on something else as Reigns ordered the pizza. His attention was brought back to Reigns when he heard him opening the bag of chips.

" Didn't you order pizza?" Seth asked as he watch Roman stuff a handful of chips into his mouth.

" Yeah." Reigns replied through a mouthful of chips.

" So aren't you ruining your appetite?"

" Nah." He stuffed another handful into his mouth. " I only ordered a large pizza but since I have to share it with you it isn't going to be enough."

Seth laughed and shooked his head at his friend's large appetite. Reigns could eat anybody on the team under the table include Swagger. But he also put in the time at the gym to maintain his physique. Seth watched as Roman placed another handful of chips into his mouth and he couldn't help but to wonder how he kept his six pack at all.

After they ate the pizza, they lazed around the couch a bit. Neither of them wanting to resume the game at present.

" Hey, you wanna go in the pool?" Roman rolled over his head on the couch towards Seth.

" Um sure." Seth patted his jeans. " I didn't bring any trunks with me though."

" That's okay." Roman got up and went to a nearby drawer and pulled it open. " I have some old trunks in here that should fit you." He glanced over at Seth and then continued to rummage through the drawer. " You're at least a full pants size smaller than me." He pulled out an orange and yellow pair with black palm trees on it.

" Here try this." He handed the trunks to Seth who took it. " That's the smallest one."

" Thanks." Seth held up the trunks. It looked a little big around the waist but it should fit him.

" You can change in the bathroom if you want." Roman suggested.

So Seth headed to the bathroom to change. As he suspected when he pulled them on, the waist was a bit big. So he pulled the drawstring tight and tied it at his waist. The hem hitting right below his knee as Roman had about two inches on him in height.

When he came out of the bathroom, Roman was rubbing sunblock down his arms and Seth placed his folded up clothes on the couch.

" You want some?" Roman held up the sunblock bottle.

" Sure." He took the bottle from Roman and started applying it to his arms and legs.

Seth then tried applying it to his back and ended up squirting a blob of it across the room.

Roman chuckled. " Here." He took the bottle from Seth. " Let me help you."

Before Seth could protest, he heard Roman rubbing his palms together and next thing he knew, those large hands were touching the bare skin of his back. Seth tried hard not to concentrate on the deft movements that Roman's hands made on his body. Roman was just helping him out he rationalized to himself and there was nothing sexual about the way he was touching him. He tried to ignore the part of him that wished it was and followed Roman out of the house and towards the pool.

When they got in the pool, the water was warm and pleasant. Roman picked up a bright red plastic ball that was floating nearby and threw it at Seth and it bounced off his head.

" Hey!" Seth protested. " I wasn't ready."

" Sleeping on the job are we Rollins?" Roman teased. " The offense should be ready for anything."

Seth picked up the ball since it was floating nearby and threw it hard at Reigns who deftly caught it while laughing at him. Thus beginning their spirited game in the pool.

" Okay I'm calling for a break." Seth yelled as he made his way to the edge of the pool after half an hour. He rested his arms on the concrete ledge. He could hear Roman splashing behind him.

" It's a pretty good workout isn't it?"

Seth nearly jumped. It sounded as if Roman's mouth was right next to his ear. " Yeah. My biceps are pretty sore."

Suddenly Reigns' hands rose out of the water next to his arms and he started massaging both arms with one hand each. It wasn't unusual for the guys to give each other a vigorous rub down after a hard practice. But the way how Reigns was doing it and the fact that he could feel him so close to him made Seth feel a bit uncomfortable but not enough that he wanted him to stop.

Roman had no idea what had overcome him. Why was he rubbing Seth's arms like this? Seth didn't ask him to and his own arms were also sore. But Seth's skin did feel nice and smooth and soft to touch. His fingers moved over the smooth contours of Seth's muscles working out any kinks that they had. He could see that Seth's eyes were closed and he had a peaceful look on his face as if he was enjoying the massage.

Eventually Roman's hands moved slower and slower along Seth's biceps. Now he was basically just ghosting his hands over the skin and nothing else. Somehow Seth's body had drifted back against his. The contact wasn't flush against him. It was just enough to tease the contours of Seth's body on his. A thought came to him to wrap his arm around Seth's slim waist and to pull him against him. Okay, he definitely couldn't blame that one on the alcohol. Seth's golden skin looked so pretty with the tiny water droplets reflecting the sun's rays off them. There was just something about Seth that he found appealling. It made him feel funny and strange thinking about it. So he tried not to think about it as he rested his hands on Seth's biceps while he somehow tried to understand this sort of suspended animation state that they were in.

Roman didn't know how long they remained like that floating together in the pool. His parents were at work until late as usual and today was their housekeeper's day off. There was no one else on the property except the two of them. Now he could feel Seth's ass lightly pressing against his crotch and he didn't know how to respond to that. He looked at Seth's face and his eyes were still closed and he truly looked as he peacefully asleep floating in Roman's arms.

" Seth?"

Seth felt a shiver bolt through his spine. It felt as if Roman's lips were brushing against the rim of his ear as he called his name. He had actually drifted off a bit while floating against Roman in the pool. He had just been so relaxed that he hadn't even realized that he had nodded off until Roman spoke.

" Yeah?"

" You want to get out of the pool?"

Seth's first thought was actually no but there was no way to say this without it getting even more awkward than it already was. " Sure."

He swam forward to the steps and climb out of the pool and Roman followed him. Neither said anything about what had just happened between them as they made their way into the pool house even though both of them were thinking about it. Roman wordlessly handed him a towel and Seth took up his clothes to go into the bathroom to change.

He decided to skip the shower and to have one at home where he would be more comfortable and his mind wasn't filled with thoughts about what was going on between him and his friend. Seth pulled on his black briefs and black t-shirt but kept his grey jeans off. His legs were still a bit damp even though he had dried them with the towel. He didn't like how wet skin felt in jeans.

When he came back out, Roman was still in his trunks but dried off and he had resumed playing the game.

Roman side looked him and then went back to the game. " You aren't putting your pants on?"

" Not yet. My legs are still damp."

" Okay."

Roman noticed Seth as he sat on the couch. Well at least Seth had pretty nice legs. They had filled out well with muscle from all of the football games and practice. Roman then caught himself. Why was he checking out Seth's legs? Was it wrong to admire another man's body? He wasn't sure, so he tried to focus more on the game. Seth resumed playing as well and soon they were talking normally as they battled each other as well.

" Yes!" Seth jumped up in victory, pumping his fist.

However all Roman could do was stare at his ass wondering how come he now noticed how nice it looked in those briefs? All firm, high and nicely rounded. Well he had showered and changed with the guys in the team numerous times never paying attention to any such thing until now.

" Did my epic skills render you speechless Rome?"

That snapped Roman out of his daydream. " Oh of course not. You just got lucky."

Seth laughed. " Sore loser." He picked up his jeans feeling that his legs had to be dry by now and bent over to slip them on over his feet. He was quite oblivious to the hard predicament that he was putting Roman in by doing so.

When he had just managed to button his jeans, there was a knock on the door and the sound of a strangely familiar voice. " Anyone home?"

Roman made a bee line for the door. " Tony!" He exclaimed as he threw the door open.

Seth saw that it was Antonio Cesaro. He was two years older than them in high school and had been the most decorated athlete there. Antonio was almost six foot five and nicely muscled but not overly so. He had fine brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard. Antonio was from Switzerland and had moved to the U.S. when he was eleven and he still bore his native tongue's accent.

Seth watched as Antonio picked up Roman as if he weighed nothing swinging him in a bear hug. Antonio and Roman were also close friends from high school with Antonio being Roman's football mentor of sorts. " Roman! I haven't seen you in so long."

He placed Roman back on the ground and gave him a swift peck on the lips.

" That's because now that you're in college you don't have time for us high schoolers anymore."

Antonio laughed. " Don't you mean graduated high schoolers?"

Seth tuned out the rest of the conversation. Did he just really see Antonio kiss Roman and Roman behaving as if it were nothing? He supposed that it was some sort of an European greeting or the other but he instinctively didn't like it. It was making him feel funny again. Why did it bother him that Antonio gave Roman a silly meaningless kiss? Why was it that as soon as Seth saw it that he wanted to push Antonio away from Roman?

" Hi Seth," Antonio greeted him with a big smile.

" Hi," Seth replied sounding a lot less enthused than he had hoped for.

" How's it going?" Antonio continued.

" Everything's fine." Seth suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. He didn't want to see Antonio standing so close to Roman and he couldn't understand why he felt like that and it seemed as if it was taking the air from out of him. " I have to go."

Seth walked quickly to the front door. He just had to get out of there.

" Is everything okay Seth?" That was Roman and he sounded concerned about him.

" Yeah I'm fine. I just have to go." Seth stepped outside inhaling a deep breath of fresh air. He started to walk quickly. He wanted to get away from Roman and Antonio as fast a possible.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the overwhelming response! I didn't expect to get so many reviews and follows. Thanks so much. It really does mean a lot to me.

Mini Rant

Okay this is directed at those people who hide behind the guest reviews and the tumblr anon icon. I don't care if you want to come at me and send me messages telling me that my stories suck and I'm untalented or whatever, that's fine because your jealousy issues aren't going to knock me off my pedastal. Sorry, you're just gonna have to stay pressed. But you see from the time that you want to talk slick about my reviewers or my followers , you have crossed the line. No boo, no. Those people are off limits. It's not my fault that they want to read my stories and not yours. It's not their fault that they don't find your work interesting. If you want reviewers and followers, guess what? You gotta work bitch! All of these top authors that you see on this site didn't wake up one morning and find themselves with hundreds of reviews and followers, they worked their ass off for it. And you know what? More often than not people respond to good work. Sometimes if I see a great story and I don't think that it's getting the coverage I think that it should get, I put it on my tumblr so others can see it and go read it because when I find something good I like to share it with others. That's just me. That's generally how the fanfic community works. We encourage each other to do better and be better. We build each other up. But cowardly bitches like you want to come and tear down others who give back positively to this site? No I don't have time for that and I will let you know that I'm not the one bring that mess to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Outside was hot. That was Roman's main thought as he walked up Seth's driveway. He hadn't seen him in a couple of days. The last time he saw Seth he had been rushing out of the pool house when Antonio came over. It was so odd for Seth to behave like that when he was perfectly fine just moments before. It didn't settle well with him. Plus Seth hadn't contacted him since. A part of him feared that maybe they had taken it too far in the pool and that Seth was regretting it and didn't want to be around him. Roman rang the doorbell. Whatever the reason, Roman had to find out what it was.

He registered the surprised look on Seth's face when he opened the door. He figured that he was probably the last person that he had expected to see.

" Hi."

Seth wrapped his arms around his bare chest and looked around not settling his eyes on Roman. " Hi."

Well this was awkward. " Can I come in? I want to talk to you." His voice hopeful.

Seth shrugged and stepped aside. " I guess."

Roman stepped inside Seth's house, realizing that this was probably the first time that he had ever been inside. It looked like most other people's houses with a living room suite and some pictures of Seth and his mother scattered around.

He heard Seth closing the door and he turned around but Seth only took a couple steps towards him and no further.

" Seth, what's going on?" Roman hoped that Seth could hear the concern in his voice.

Seth just shook his head. " Nothing."

" I don't believe you," Roman said gently as he took a step towards him. " Why did you leave so quickly the other day?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders but it didn't come off as nonchalantly as he wanted and looked down at the floor. " Because I had to."

" Why?" Roman took another step and was now right infront of him. " As soon as Tony came over you basically took off. Did something happen between you two?"

Seth shook his head again. " No. Nothing like that."

Seth didn't flinch when Roman placed his palm on the small of his bare back. Roman took that as sign that he could go even further. Using his other hand he gently held Seth's bearded chin between his index and thumb and tilted it up towards his face. Those wide brown eyes honestly looked a little scared but they were studying his face.

" Seth," Roman's voice low and soft. He moved his hand from Seth's face and clasped it with the other one resting on the small of Seth's back. Seth was locked in his arms now. Seth actually pressed up against him a little. At least he knew that their physical closeness didn't bother him. " Talk to me Seth. Tell me what's bothering you."

Seth didn't know why he allowed himself to be placed in this strange positon by Roman. This was how a guy was supposed to hold a girl not another guy. But weird enough, he kind of liked being so close to Roman. It was only just them in the room, alone in the house. So he guessed that it was okay.

He rested a palm against both of Roman's shoulders thinking that if he locked his fingers together around Roman's neck that he would be taking it too far. How could he tell Roman that the reason he left was so stupid that he felt embarrased by it. He sighed and rested his head against Roman's collarbone. He felt Roman's grip tightening a bit around him and he pressed him against his body even further so that now their hips were flush against each other.

This was just weird and different from anything that he had ever done before but stranger still Seth felt better for it. Being held by Roman was giving him a peace and comfort that he didn't know that he had needed until now.

Roman could feel Seth relaxing against him. He could feel the tension slowly leaving his body. His thumb made small circles against Seth's skin and he could feel it relaxing Seth even further. He had never held a guy like this before. Right against his body. He had to admit that Seth didn't feel clumsy against his body at all. Actually he felt perfect in that spot. He looked down and all he could see was his messy brown hair and he wondered what the hell was thing happening between them.

" It was stupid."

Roman looked down at Seth. The side of his face still laid against his chest and his eyes were fixed on the wall. " What was?"

" The reason why I left."

" I want to know the reason why you left. Why it caused you not to speak to me for so long."

Seth turned his head and looked up at him. " It's embarrassing." A blush crept up on his cheeks.

" There's no one here but you and me." Roman pointed out.

Well that was a fair point. Seth took a deep breath. His fingers curling up in Roman's t-shirt. " I just felt weird after Antonio had kissed you." He confessed not looking Roman in the eye.

Roman was lost. " When did Tony kiss me? We never … oh." He started to laugh. " Oh Seth, that doesn't mean anything. He does it to all of his friends. Even Randy. It's a Swiss thing, I guess."

Seth was tryng to pull away from him but he kept his arms locked around his waist. " Hey, not so fast." Seth looked up at him sheepishly as he continued to speak. " Why did you feel weird about it?"

Now this was getting really embarrassing. Looking back, it all seemed so silly now. " I never saw two guys kiss in front of me before." He rushed the words out of his mouth hoping that Roman would just drop it.

" But we didn't actually kiss. He barely touched me."

" I know. That's why it's stupid." Seth without thinking, threw his arms around Roman's neck locking his fingers together. This brought their faces closer together but still apart by a good few inches.

" It's not like it's gay or anything like that." Roman said defensively.

" Yeah definitely not gay," Seth agreed.

There was a lull of silence. Both men became embarrassingly aware of how close they were to each other. Both were looking in any direction but each other's faces. Seth unlocked his fingers from behind Roman's neck and took a step back. This was getting too uncomfortable and weird for him. Roman removed his hand from around Seth's waist even though he wasn't ready to let go as yet.

" So um," Roman spoke first trying to break the tense filled silence. " You wanna hang out tomorrow night? There's supposed to be a meteor shower and I got this telescope that I really want to try out."

" Um, sure." Seth nodded his head. He had never witnessed a meteor shower before and it sounded like something he would be interested in. He smiled at Roman. " Definitely."

Roman smiled back and walked to the door before he did something stupid like try to touch Seth again, " Awesome. I'll text you."

* * *

Roman's mind was a muddled mess as he drove away from Seth's home. What the hell was that whole embrace thing between them? Why would Seth care about some stupid kiss between him and Tony? And why would it cause him not speak to him for so long? Roman needed someone to talk to about this. Dean was no use on these sort of matters. He would probably just poke fun at him and make it worse. Cameron would be more sympathetic but the girl was a blabber mouth so she was out. He took a right turn and decided to head down a familiar street. Tony was the only person that he could trust with this.

Antonio certainly looked surprised to see Roman standing on his front step during the middle of the day. " Hey Ro, what brings you by?" He clapped Roman on his back and led him inside.

" I just want to ask your opinion on something."

" Sure." Roman was following Antonio through the house. He stopped in the kitchen and took two cans of soda out of the fridge and handed one to Roman.

" What's on your mind?" He asked as he opened the door to back porch.

Roman stepped on to the cool patio and was instantly greeted by a cool summer breeze racing through the big backyard. There were splashes of brightly coloured flowers everywhere. In the middle of the backyard was a large man made pond where expensive koi fish swam. There was a peaceful serenity about the place that made Roman loved coming over when he was younger.

Antonio took a seat on the loveseat and patted the cushion next to him. Roman sat and popped the ring on the can and took a long pull of the refreshing cold drink. He could feel Cesaro watching him. Waiting patiently on him. His finger made a clear path through the condensation on the can as he looked at the beautiful garden. " It's about Seth."

" Oh." Antonio sat up and leaned forward slightly to look at Roman. " Did you know why he left so quickly the other day?"

Roman nodded. " Yeah. Cause you kissed me."

" What?" Antonio really couldn't believe his ears. " That wasn't really anything. It was just a greeting."

" Yeah I know. It's not like we're gay or something." Roman took another sip of his drink not noticing Tony's tense shoulders.

" What's wrong with being gay?" Antonio held his drink in his palm as he stared at Roman.

The younger man glanced around at him. " Nothing I guess. But I'm not gay and neither are you."

Antonio slid closer to Roman in the loveseat as he took another sip of his drink. " How do you know that?"

Roman suddenly became aware of how close Antonio was to him. He looked at Tony skeptically as a light finally turned on in his brain. " Tony, are you gay?" His voice rendering a bit more high pitched than he would've liked.

Antonio gave a small smile and nodded his head. " I guess so in a sense. But I really don't do labels."

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Roman's eyes were frantically searching Tony's face as if he was looking for answers.

" It means that I love whoever I chose to love." He replied simply.

Roman stood up and shook his head. " College made you weird man."

Antonio stood up next to him. " College didn't do anything to me. I was always like this."

Roman took a step back from him.

Antonio looked at him sadly. " Is this how it's going to be between us? I tell you who I am and now it's too much handle?" The way how he spoke sounded as if he already had this experience before.

" It's not that," Roman ran his fingers through his hair that barely grazed his shoulders. " It's just a lot to find out at once."

" I don't understand Ro. I'm the same Antonio. Tony. I'm still the same person that I was ten minutes ago." He took a small step towards Roman and was inwardly relieved when he didn't step away.

Roman teared his eyes away from Antonio's face. His fingers pressing hard into the soft aluminum can. " It's just a lot okay?"

" Let me guess. It's a lot because now you're questioning how you feel about Seth?" The shocked expression on Roman's face told him that he had hit the nail on the head. " You're pretending not to see it but you know the reason why Seth left the poolhouse was because he was jealous."

Roman bit his bottom lip and looked down at the half crushed can. It was almost empty anyway. " It's really confusing." He finally confessed.

Antonio took the final step ending the distance between between them and wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulder. " It's okay. It's only confusing because you're making it that way."

When Roman looked up at him with those grey eyes of his looking so lost and afraid Antonio could feel his breath catching in his throat. " Fuck Ro."

Roman's eyebrows knitted with confusion.

" You really have no idea how attractive you are."

Roman felt as if he has been casted in concrete. None of his limbs would move. The way how Antonio was looking at him was so unfamiliar in their interactions. " Tony?"

Antonio sighed and pressed his lips against a stunned Roman's forehead. " I thought that you were gorgeous from the time that you were fifteen." He kissed Roman's forehead again, his hand coming up to cup the back of Roman's head.

Roman was still looking at him completely lost and bewildered. Cesaro lowered his head, brushing his nose across Roman's. " Ro, can I ?" The whispered words brushed against his lips in a cool breath. Cesaro's eyes darted to Roman's lips and then back up to his eyes. " Just this one time Ro."

Roman didn't respond but he didn't push him away either. Antonio decided that this was probably his only chance and leaned in brushing his lips over Roman's before capturing his top lip gently between his own lips. So soft. Yet unyielding. He pushed his luck and captured his bottom lip as well, giving it a soft suck before he pulled away. He opened his eyes and looked at Roman who seemed to be in a state of shock. Antonio couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed. He knew that there was minimal chance that his crush would've been reciprocated but by the look on Roman's face it seemed as though he had only succeed in confusing him even further.

Cesaro dropped his arms from around Roman. Finally the younger man just shook his head. " I...uh... um, have to go."

Antonio just nodded his head sadly as Roman placed the unfinished drink on the wooden railing and watched as he quickly made his way out of his house.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews and kind words. They really do mean a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" So you have a star gazing date with Roman tonight."

" I do not have a date with Roman tonight."

" So you admit that you guys are going to look at stars together."

Seth sighed and rolled over on his back. His eyes fixed on his bedroom ceiling. Sometimes he wondered why he told his best friend Cody Rhodes a damn thing. " You make it sound so gay. It's just a meteor shower."

" Uh huh." Suddenly Cody's head popped over his face. Looking down at him with his bright blue eyes shining and a smirk fixed on his face. " So that's why I had to come all the way over here. So you could just tell me about a meteor shower."

Seth rolled his eyes. " Cody you live across the street."

" That's not the point." Cody unceremoniously climbed over Seth to get on the bed. He paused in an awkward position with his ass in Seth's face. Seth frowned and gave him a giant push causing Cody to roll over against the pillows. " Ow! My ass." Cody made a show of rubbing his rear but Seth knew that he wasn't really hurt.

Seth and Cody had been friends from the time Seth was six years old and he moved into this house with his mom. Cody knew him better than anyone but even so it was hard for him to admit to Cody what was going on in his head about Roman.

Seth was startled a bit when he felt Cody grabbing his ankle. He looked down to the opposite end of the bed and raised an eyebrow.

" You like him don't you?"

Cody's expression was actually serious and Seth looked away.

" Well yeah," Seth rolled over on his stomach so that his back was to Cody. " He's fun to hang out with."

" You know that's not what I meant." Cody moved his hand.

He flopped down next to Seth and rested his chin on his forearm. He just looked at Seth and waited calmly.

" But wouldn't that be weird?" Seth finally turned to look at him.

" I guess," Cody replied. " But maybe he likes you too."

Seth raised his head. " What makes you say that?"

" I dunno." Cody reached forward and pushed a lock of hair off of Seth's forehead, tucking it behind his ear. It was strange how Cody could do that to him and it felt normal but if Roman barely touched him he turned into a whole bundle of nerves. " Has he like ever come on to you?"

" You mean like hit on me?" Seth pursed his lips thinking. " Nah. I mean, I don't think so."

" So there has been something?" Cody perked up his head interested.

" I don't know how to put it." Seth sucked on his bottom lip. " It's like, he likes holding me or something."

" Holding you?" Cody raised a thick eyebrow. " How?"

" Well I guess I would have to show you." Seth got off the bed and grabbed Cody's hand pulling him up.

" Okay, I guess you'll be Roman since you're taller than me." Seth said taking Cody's hands to position them.

" And better looking." Cody quipped.

Seth simply shook his head and ignored him. He placed Cody's arms around his waist and his hands on Cody's shoulders. However he didn't bring their hips together like it had been with Roman. That would've been way too weird with Cody.

" Wait a minute, he was holding you like a chick but so far apart?" Before Seth could stop him, Cody pulled him in closer almost right up to his chest. " I bet this is more accurate right?" When Seth didn't answer Cody laughed. " Was it like this when he asked you to come watch the meteor shower with him?"

" Um, no. We had already parted by then."

Cody stepped away from Seth and dropped his arms. "It doesn't matter anyway. It's obvious that he likes you if he's holding you like that."

Seth wasn't quite so clear. " I don't think so. I mean I didn't exactly stop him."

" That's because you like him even though you're in denial about it." Cody pulled open Seth's closet door. " So what are you wearing tonight?"

" So you would be okay if I liked another guy?" Then Seth added on quickly, " hypothetically speaking of course."

Cody looked at his best friend and regarded him for a moment. Seth genuinely did look apprehensive and as if he had lots of thoughts and emotions just crowding his mind and it was making Seth even more uncomfortable.

He placed an arm around Seth's neck and much to his own surprise, he kissed Seth's temple. " I'm okay with it once you're okay with it."

He wasn't expecting it when Seth buried his head in his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. Seth was inhaling deeply. " I'm so fucking scared Codes."

Cody stroked his hair trying to comfort him. " What are you scared of?"

Seth shook his head against Cody's shoulder. " I don't know."

* * *

Roman's mind was fucked up. That was the easiest way to put it. Twenty four hours later and he was still thinking about Tony kissing him. He felt angry, betrayed, hurt, humiliated and a whole other host of emotions that he did not have names for. How could Tony do that to him? He trusted him. He viewed Tony as a big brother and he definitely didn't like him in that way. So why now? Why did Tony wait until he was so damn confused over his feelings for Seth to reveal his for Roman?

Roman rolled over in his bed and pulled a pillow over his head. The worst part was that a part of him was disappointed that his first male kiss hadn't been with Seth. At least with Seth even if he hit him afterwards he could've justified it by admitting that he'd felt something for the guy. Even if he still wasn't sure what that something was.

Roman groaned and rolled over on his back keeping the pillow case on his face. The worst part was that Antonio robbed him of how kissing a guy would feel. Surprisingly, it felt quite normal. Sure he felt the scratchiness of Antonio's mustache but it really wasn't all that different from what he was expecting. Antonio probably already knew how kissing a guy for the first time would feel but he didn't and at least it would've been cool to do it with someone who had never done it either so that both of you could experience it together but now he couldn't have that. But at least, he thought to himself, it wasn't scary at all. It gave him some sort of a confidence boost that he didn't realise that he had needed until now.

* * *

Roman was waiting in his car for Seth later that night around ten. His fingers drummed nervously against the car door as he watched Seth walk down the driveway. He looked to be be wearing a short sleeved green t-shirt and faded blue jeans with sneakers. In his hands he carried a jacket.

" Hi." Seth said as he opened the door and got into the car.

As soon as he got in, Roman could smell the fresh cologne or aftershave that he was wearing . It was nice. " Hi."

Seth gave him a short smile and buckled his seat belt. Roman took it as his cue to start the car. As he pulled away from Seth's curb he couldn't help but to steal glances at him. Seth was freshly shaven with just a very light beard along his jawline. Unfortunately it brought more attention to Seth's pretty little mouth making Roman swallow uncomfortably forcing him to keep his eyes on the road.

Seth noticed that they didn't have any of their small banter as usual and wondered if something had happened between yesterday and now. He hoped that Roman wasn't having second thoughts about inviting him out tonight.

* * *

" So um the shower is supposed to start around eleven." Roman stopped in front of the pool house. " I need to get some things."

Surprised, Seth stayed at the door until Roman came back out. He was carrying a telescope and a thick blue blanket.

He handed the blanket to Seth who took it. " So we're not watching it here?"

" Nah. There's too many lights around the house and the pool. We won't be able to see it properly." He started to walk towards the dark woods behind his home. " We're going down by the creek. We'll have a clear shot down there."

As Seth followed him, Roman took a flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on. Its powerful beam lighting up the path in front of them clearly. They walked for about five minutes through the trees until the sound of the creek trickling over the rocks came to Seth's ears. They then came into a clearing and Seth could see the water gleaming under the light of the torch.

" I think this a good spot to set up the telescope." Roman struck the dry ground with the tripod and started to set up the telescope.

Seth meanwhile laid out the blanket next to it on the short grass. He tied his jacket around his waist to keep it out of his way while he smoothed out the blanket as much as possible. When it was finally to his liking he sat on it and looked over at Roman who was busy adjusting the telescope.

" Are you sure that you know what you're doing?"

Roman grinned. " Yeah, I'm pretty sure. The report said that it's going to be mainly in the north west." Roman finished adjusting the lens on the telescope. " Come and see."

Seth got up and went over to Roman who stepped back so that Seth could look into the eyepiece. When Seth eyes focused on the objects he gasped. He felt as if he could just reach out and pluck a star. They looked like huge glistening rocks up close where the colours shifted instead of twinkled. He even saw more stars behind them that he couldn't see with his naked eye.

" Holy shit! This is amazing." Seth exclaimed.

" Yeah." He heard Roman behind him. He nearly jumped when a hand was placed on his waist. " Just hold a minute. Let me show you something."

Seth stood up straight so that Roman could adjust the telescope and was surprised when his ass pressed against Roman's jeans. Looking down, he could see by the light of the cresent moon that Roman's hips were against his and he reached over him and positioned the telescope. Seth felt a bit nervous. Surely Roman wasn't coming on to him. Seth wondered if he should move so that it wouldn't be so awkward but Roman was carrying on without a care in the world. So if he didn't mind, neither did Seth.

" Okay look." Seth bent over again and was disappointed when he felt Roman move away from him. " That's the Big Dipper and you see that star straight to the east of it?"

" Yeah."

" That's the North Star."

" Cool." Seth stood back up and watched as Roman shifted the telescope back to its original position. " How come you know so much about stars?"

Roman shrugged his shoulders. " I was a boy scout and I used to go camping with my dad until a few years ago."

He watched as Seth sat back down on the blanket. " You ever went camping?"

Seth shook his head. " Nah."

Roman kneeled down behind him. " How come?"

" Because I never had someone to go camping with." Seth responded quietly.

Roman sensed that Seth wasn't enjoying the conversation as he toyed with the sleeves of the jacket around his waist so decided to change the subject. " So do you plan on playing football in college?"

He watched as Seth perked up when he mentioned his favourite sport and they went into an easy conversation about the subject.

About half an hour later Roman pulled out his cellphone and tapped the screen. " It's just after eleven. Let's see if there's anything."

Roman reached for Seth's hand and grasped it to pull him up. Seth allowed him to continue to hold his hand as they took the couple steps to the telescope. Contact was broken as Roman peered into the eyepiece. " Ah ha! It's started. It looks awesome."

Roman stepped back from the device and allowed Seth to look. It was amazing to behold. Every few seconds a meteor flashed across the lens. A brilliant pod with a long white, red, yellow or even blue tail. They looked postively brilliant against the darkness of space. Eventually after a few minutes he stepped back and allow Roman to view them. They traded placed like that for about twenty minutes until Roman spoke up.

" You know this is going to last for about four hours."

" Oh that's a long time." Seth responded. At that point a sharp cold wind whipped through the woods and he shivered.

" Cold?" Roman asked. He was wearing a long sleeved black pullover.

" A bit." Seth tugged at his jacket to untie it from around his waist. However he was stopped by Roman's hands sliding down his forearms.

" Let me help you." He whispered into Seth's ear even though no one was around to hear them.

Seth allowed Roman to lead him to the blanket. He sat down and Roman sat behind him with his legs on either side of him. Roman slowly moved his hands from Seth's wrists up to his biceps and back down again. Roman's hands felt so good against his skin. His skin was smooth and his touch comforting. Seth sighed softly and moved himself up so that his back was resting against Roman's chest and his ass was flush against his crotch.

It felt so good the way that those strong hands were kneading his muscles. He could feel his cock stirring and he felt a bit ashamed for the way his body was responding to Roman's touch. But what could he do? He liked it. He liked Roman touching him like this. It made him feel wanted.

He felt Roman's beard scratching at his neck. " Seth?" An immediate shock went through his body down to his toes. He could feel Roman's lips on his neck when he spoke his name.

" Yeah?" His voice came out so light and soft as if the words floated out of his mouth on the night wind.

" What are we doing?" Every word that Roman spoke caused his lips to move against Seth's neck making them feel like butterfly kisses on Seth's skin.

Seth's heart was racing. He didn't know how to answer this question. He didn't want to ruin the moment. " What do you mean?"

Roman wrapped around Seth's waist holding him tightly. " I mean this." Seth nearly gasped out loud when Roman pressed a kiss into the side of his neck. It felt as if that spot was on fire and his heart rate increased. He swore that he could feel his heart hitting the chest cavity that kept it prisoner. He could feel that telltale weight heavy and hot against his inner thigh. He was embarrassingly hard from such a simple kiss.

" We're... um... watching a meteor shower." Seth finally answered.

Roman paused for a moment and then kissed him again right above the spot of the last one. " Are you sure?"

Seth moved his hand to cover the one that Roman had around his waist. " Yeah, I'm sure."

He heard Roman give something like a quiet laugh before he resumed planting kisses down Seth's neck. At least he no longer had to wonder if Roman liked him.

Roman couldn't belive his luck. He really didn't mean to kiss Seth at first. But his skin had smelled so good from whatever soap he had used that he just gotten carried away and kissed his neck. He had expected Seth to bolt but he stayed and now he was even encouraging him.

Roman inhaled deeply taking in the nice clean scent. Everything was perfect. The sky was starry and dark with a cresent moon. The creek looked like a stream of flowing silver under the moon light. Crickets chirped in the distance. Nothing could be better.

Seth turned his head slightly towards him and Roman kissed his cheek. Seth opened his eyes and looked at him. His brown eyes clearly questioning what was going on. Roman felt the urge to close the small gap and to kiss that pretty mouth. But he couldn't get his nerves together. Suppose that kissing Seth was taking it too far? He watched as Seth bit his bottom lip and then leaned in slowly and kissed his neck. Fuck. That little kiss went straight to his dick. Seth looked up at him nervously to see his expression. It must have been favourable because Seth kissed his neck again.

Roman growled deep in his throat. This was definitely turning him on. Seth lightly suckled the skin between the neck and shoulder. Damn. It should've never felt so good. Roman reached down and cupped Seth's ass with his large hand . Seth whimpered and kissed his neck again.

Roman lowered his head and kissed just past the corner of Seth's lips on his cheek. His thumb swiped across Seth's bottom lip feeling its soft dampness. " You're driving me crazy Seth."

* * *

A/N: Song for this story is Empire by Shakira : 'As the stars make love to the universe, and you touch me and I'm like ...'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The cold night wind whipped briskly around them but Seth hardly felt it. Right now his eyes were locked on to Roman's. He had said that Seth was driving him crazy. Well he was driving Seth crazy also from the way how his thumb was now circling his top and bottom lips pressing them in slightly.

Seth could feel his heart thumping in his ears. Every nerve of his body was on fire. His eyes drifted down to Roman's slightly parted full lips. They looked so damn good and tempting in the faint moonlight. Every fiber of his being wanted to kiss Roman so desperately. He was afraid of the unknown but yet he didn't want to back down now. He lifted his body up slightly so that he could turn his face fully towards Roman. Hesitantly his right hand slid up the back of Roman's neck to the nape. The dark hair covering his hand. He closed the distance between their lips by a few millimeters and waited.

Roman could see nothing but those pretty lips in front of him. The pad of his thumb pressed against them. They felt so soft and so smooth. They would probably feel wonderful against his own. But did Seth really want this?

His question was answered when Seth shifted and he felt his hand on the back of his head. Then Seth came forward the barest of distance and then looked up at him with those large brown eyes of his. He did want this. Now it was up to him to deliver.

He moved the thumb that was touching Seth's lips and used it to cupped a side of his jaw with is hand. He moved in slowly. His heart thundering in his chest. If Seth didn't want this, he was giving him ample time to move away. But Seth remained still. Eventually his lips brushed acrossed Seth's. He looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed. He took it as his cue to continue. He pressed his lips a bit firmer against Seth's feeling a tingle shoot down his spine. He wondered if Seth had felt it too. He slowly moved his lips over Seth's testing the waters so to speak. They did feel good against his. Even Seth's moustache was soft and light against his own. He parted his lips slightly and sucked Seth's bottom lip inside his mouth. Seth had yet to respond to the kiss. Using the hand that was cupping Seth's face, he lightly pressed his fingertips into his scalp. This worked. Seth moaned ever so softly and kissed Roman's top lip.

Seth angled his head slightly so that he could kiss Roman better. Roman's lips felt so good as they locked and unlocked with his. They were warm but moist and they covered his own mouth easily. He couldn't believe it. He was actually kissing Roman. His entire body was electrified by it. He had never felt anything like this before.

He then became aware of the tip of Roman's tongue at the entrance of his mouth. He opened his mouth a little wider so that the tip could touch his. Roman's tongue was silky and wet as it slid into his mouth and moved against his. He tried not to think too hard that he was kissing Roman or that it was Roman's tongue in his mouth, lest he became grossed out by it. Roman's tongue rolled over his and then Roman was gently sucking it into his mouth. Seth felt himself become impossibly hard from this ministration. He brought both of his hands up to cup Roman's face and then he shifted so that he was on his knees in front of him. Roman's hand that was on his ass moved up his body and slid under his shirt. The warmth of his hand felt delicious on cool skin. His lungs were starting to burn for some relief but he didn't want to end this kiss.

Kissing Seth was way better than kissing Tony, Roman thought as his hand moved under Seth's shirt to touch the soft skin. Seth's mouth was so warm and inviting that Roman didn't want to end the kiss. However his need for a good breath became apparent so he pressed his lips against Seth's for a final time and then pulled back.

He watched as Seth slowly opened his eyes and a slightly goofy grin spread across his face. It made Roman smile. They observed each other smiling for a while until Seth couldn't hold it back any longer and his grin broke into a laugh. This in turn made Roman laugh as well. Neither could say what they found so humourous at that point but one could say that they found a certain sort of relief in the laugh that managed to wash away all of the tension.

Roman pulled Seth against him and the smaller man gave him a soft kiss. Roman looked at Seth and realized that he didn't know what to say to him. That kiss that they had just shared was amazing but he didn't know what it all meant.

" I can't believe that we just did that." Seth said as he shook his head in disbelief.

" Me either." Roman stroked the side of Seth's face with the back of his hand. " You don't regret it right?"

" If I had regretted it, I think that I would've punched you by now."

Roman chuckled and then leaned in and availed himself of two quick sucks on Seth's kiss swollen bottom lip. He then rested his forehead against Seth's. Right now there was no one else in the world but the two of them.

" What does this mean?" Seth finally asked. The question had been burning in his mind from their first kiss.

" I don't know," Roman replied truthfully.

" Does this mean that we're gay but we never knew it until now?" Seth asked timidly.

Roman thought about it before he answered. " Well I know that I still like girls. Do you?"

Seth nodded. " Yeah."

" Well I guess it just means that I like you too."

Seth wrinkled his nose. " I'm not a girl."

Roman laughed softly. " I'm well aware of that." Roman's hand moved further up Seth's back underneath his shirt, gliding against the smooth skin. " I still think you're hot though."

Seth's eyes opened wide at the comment and Roman caught himself and groaned. " I can't believe I just said that." He covered his face with his hand.

A couple seconds past and he felt Seth prying his fingers away from his face. Seth was looking at him wistfully. " So you think I'm hot?"

" You're not going to let this die are you?"

Seth chuckled. " Nope."

Roman planted his hands on the blanket and looked at Seth as if he deciding something. " Well I guess I do or I wouldn't have kissed you."

Seth smirked. " Well I think you're okay too."

Roman raised his eyebrow increduously. " Just okay? You know that I'm the best looking thing that ever kissed you."

" I plead the fifth."

Roman grabbed him and kissed him hard. Seth's lips instantly parted and their tongues became reaquainted once more. Feeling the scruff of Roman's beard against his would take some getting used to. Seth wanted to straddle Roman's lap and feel their cocks touch through the jeans but he felt that it would be taking it too far. Besides, since when did he want to feel another guy's hard on anyway? Seth's own was straining in his pants and he wished that either Roman would touch it or that he could release it from its confinement but he didn't see how either of the two scenarios were plausible.

Roman moved his hands back down Seth's back pausing briefly before he made the decision to cup both asscheeks. The moan that it elicited from Seth went straight to his groin. He had no idea that hearing Seth like that would be such a turn on. His mind told him to lay Seth on the blanket and get on top of him so that their hips could touch and then Seth could feel how badly he desired him. No. He couldn't do that. Seth might freak out on him and then the entire night would be ruined.

Reluctantly Roman ended the kiss and stood up turning his back to Seth. He needed a breather. He sucked in the night air rapidly trying to calm himself.

" Is something wrong?" Seth couldn't help but to think that Roman was now regretting what they were doing.

" Um, it's just that I... uh..." Roman turned around slowly to see that Seth was already standing up looking at him. " It was just getting a bit heavy ya know?" He hoped that Seth understood what he was trying to say without actually saying it.

Seth swallowed hard. " I guess I'll go look at meteors then."

The way how Seth walked to the telescope with his shoulders slumped, Roman knew that he had taken it the wrong way.

" Hey!" He grabbed Seth's arm and turned him around. " I'm cool with what we're doing." Seth looked doubtful. " It was just really hard." He placed a lot of emphasis on the last two words. He watched as understanding broke out over Seth's face much to his embarrassment.

" Oh." Seth smiled cheekily. He didn't know why he found the fact that he made Roman so hard that he had to turn away from him so amusing but he did.

" Not a word Rollins."

However Roman's menacing tone just made Seth laugh even harder. He grabbed Seth's hips and kissed him on the lips. Sucking his lips hard, quieting the laughter.

" At least I know now how to get you to shut up." He whispered against Seth's lips.

" I'm beginning not to like you."

Roman laughed softly and released his hold on Seth after stealing another kiss.

Seth looked at the meteor shower for a bit longer but soon it was time to go. It didn't seem that long but it was after one in the morning already. He bundled up the blanket while Roman packed up the telescope and they made their way back through the woods.

When they got into to Roman's car he leaned over and kissed Seth. " Did you have a good time tonight?"

" Why does that sound like something you would say to a girl on a date?"

Roman laughed and Seth found that he could get used to that sound.

" Well it kinda was." Roman's fingers found his on the seat and curled over them.

Seth took the initiative this time and leaned over to kiss him. " It was fun."

Roman grinned and started the car. " I had fun too." He pulled away from the curb onto the deserted street. " And I didn't even have to shell out for food."

" Cheap bastard."

* * *

Seth was shaken from his deep slumber by someone plopping down hard on his bed. He didn't have to open his eyes. He knew who it was.

" How did you get in my house Cody?"

" Your mom let me in when she left for work."

Seth buried his face in a pillow. " Imma have to talk to her about letting vermin in the house."

" So aren't you gonna tell me about your date last night?"

" I'm sleeping."

Cody rolled Seth over and patted his face. Seth swatted away his hand and tried to turn back over but Cody prevented him from doing so.

So Seth hooked an arm behind Cody's back and laid his head on his chest and placed his other arm around Cody's waist.

" Hey! Are you using me as a human pillow?"

" Yes."

" But I want details." Cody pouted.

" When I get up."

Well it was just after seven in the morning and he knew that when Seth was like this that it made no sense in arguing with him. So he curled up with Seth just like they used to do when they were kids and they had sleep overs and went back to sleep as well.

Seth woke up fully about two hours later. The warmth of Cody's body all over him and the sound of him softly snoring in his ear. It was funny how he could be so physically close to Cody and have none of those funny emotions that ran rampant every time Roman touched him. He carefully untangled himself from Cody leaving him asleep on the bed. He grabbed a red gym shorts and towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.

When he came back to his room Cody was up going through his comic book collection. He didn't have anything new but he never really knew what Cody was looking for.

He felt Cody watching him as placed the towel back on the hook.

" So aren't you going to tell me how your date went?"

" You didn't even bring me coffee."

" Since when do you drink coffee?" Cody asked as he followed Seth out of the room and down the stairs.

" Since you decided you wanted to know my personal business."

" Oh all of a sudden you have personal business? Bullshit."

Seth laughed as he entire the kitchen and took down two bowls. He reached for the cereal box and dumped the remaining contents into both bowls.

Cody sat at the breakfast bar and watched him as he took out the milk. " Stop stalling."

" I'm not." Seth poured the milk carefully into the two bowls and then put it back in the fridge.

Seth took up spoon and started to eat. " It was good."

Cody waited for Seth to continue but he didn't. " That's it? It was good? I want details!"

Seth laughed. He did enjoy teasing Cody. " Well the meteor shower was awesome. Roman has a really good telescope. It looked as if I could've just reached out and touch them."

" Yeah that's nice, whatever." Cody said dismissively as he shoveled a big spoonful of cereal into his mouth. " So did anything happen between the two of you?"

The first kiss instantly came to Seth's mind and it made him blush. He tried to turn his head so that Cody wouldn't notice but he was unsuccessful.

" Something did happen!" Cody dropped the spoon into the cereal. "You're holding out on me you fucker."

Seth was about to take another spoonful of cereal when Cody pulled away the bowl. " You're not getting this back until you tell me. Don't pout at me. I'm immune to that."

" You're such a pain." Seth complained.

" And yet you still love me." Cody stopped laughing and calmed down. " So seriously Seth, did something happen between you and Roman?"

Seth slowly nodded his head. To actually admit it to someone would mean actually facing what happened between him and Roman wasn't just a dream or his imagination. " Yeah. We... um...sorta kissed." He looked at Cody nervously and then looked away.

" Y'all kissed?" Cody spoke in disbelief. " Like for real Seth?"

" Uh huh."

" So was it like a peck on the lips kiss or a kiss-kiss?"

Seth felt even more embarrassed and continued to stare at the counter top. " A kiss-kiss."

" Oh wow." Cody said thoughtfully. He was quiet for a moment or two and then he asked, " So was it weird kissing another guy?"

Seth shook his head. " Not really. It felt pretty normal. You just gotta get used to the feeling of a mustache and beard but other than that it's pretty cool."

Cody passed Seth back his cereal bowl. " I have to say that I'm disappointed in you though Seth."

Seth paused and looked at his best friend. He really hoped that Cody wasn't disgusted by what he had told him. " Why?"

Cody finished off his cereal. " I thought I trained you better than to give it up on the first date."

A huge sigh of relief washed over Seth and he laughed. " I can't stand you sometimes, you know that."

Cody grinned and took his bowl to the sink to wash it. " Yeah that's why you've kept me around all these years. Now hurry up. I owe you a whipping at Mario Kart."

* * *

Several hours later Cody noticed that Seth kept picking up his phone and putting it back down and each time he looked disappointed. They were hanging out on Seth's bed. Seth was on his laptop while Cody was reading an old comic book.

" What's the deal with the phone?"

" Nothing." Seth replied quickly.

" Then why do you keep looking at it?"

" No reason."

Cody rolled his eyes. " Are you expecting a text or something from Roman?"

He noticed Seth's jaw tightening. " No."

" So you haven't heard from him since last night?"

Seth shook his head looking away from the screen.

" Have you called him?"

" No."

" So what's the matter?" Cody moved over to Seth and gently took the laptop off his lap and rested it on the bed. " You seem upset."

" Suppose he woke up this morning and thinks that last night was a mistake?"

Cody rubbed his back to comfort him. " Or suppose he doesn't? You're jumping to conclusions."

" Maybe he thinks this whole thing is too weird and doesn't want to speak to me?" Seth's big brown eyes were glistening. Seth wasn't a cryer so Cody knew that he had to be really upset.

Cody picked up the cellphone and handed it to him. " Just call him and stop being a chick."

Seth calmed himself and unlocked the phone. He tapped Roman's name on the screen. He tenatively held it up to his ear listening to it ring. However it rang six times and then it went to voicemail.

Cody saw the disappointed look of Seth's face and he didn't like it when Seth was unhappy. " Maybe he's somewhere where he can't use his phone. Send him a text."

Seth shook his head. " No. He probably doesn't want to hear from me."

Cody groaned and took the phone out of Seth's hand. " You're behaving worse than a girl. I'll do it."

Cody tapped the screen and sent a short text to Roman. " I just asked him how he's doing."

Cody placed an arm around Seth's shoulder. " He'll respond. You'll see."

An hour later when Roman hadn't returned Seth's call or text, Seth was stretched out on his bed staring at the wall. Cody eased up behind him and stroked his hair.

" I'm so stupid Codes."

" Don't say that Seth. You know that's not true."

" Then why doesn't he want to talk to me?"

Cody sighed and laid down next to Seth and looked up at the ceiling. He had no response for that.

* * *

A/N: So what's up with Roman?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cody decided to spend the night with Seth. When Cody had announced that later on in the evening that he was going home for a shower and dinner and then coming back Seth knew what that meant.

Ever since they were kids, whenever Seth was sick, Cody would spend the night with him providing that Seth wasn't contagious. When Seth had the chicken pox at eight, Cody had already had them when he was five. He stayed with Seth all night making sure that he scratch the spots and teasing him about how funny he looked with the lotion all over him.

When Seth told his mom that Cody was staying over she didn't seem surprised by it, only asking if Seth was feeling alright. Seth didn't want to tell her about Roman so he said that he was fine. That was the truth. Physically he was fine. But mentally was a whole other story. Roman still hadn't returned either his call or text and Seth knew that it meant that everything that had happened between them had been a big mistake.

Seth had already eaten dinner and taken a shower by the time Cody came back over. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed in a pair of old comfortable boxers watch a tv series on his laptop. Cody walked into his bedroom and closed the door. He was the one person that he could have in his room that his mother would never be suspicious about. Seth knew that his mom loved Cody as her own son.

" Hi," Cody said as he slid on to the bed next to Seth. He pulled off his t-shirt and dropped it on the floor leaving him in just his gym shorts. " Whatcha watching?"

Before Seth could answer Cody peered over his shoulder. " Oh Breaking Bad? Nice."

Cody positioned himself behind Seth who automatically leaned back against him. His bare back against Cody's bare chest and it meant nothing to the two of them. They were always close when it was just the two of them.

* * *

" You're falling asleep."

Seth groggily opened his eyes. He was still leaning against Cody who had one arm around his waist. He watched in his sleep induced haze as Cody closed the laptop. Then Cody moved after gently resting him on the bed to go to turn off the lights. In the darkness he could make out Cody stepping out of his gym shorts leaving him in his boxers. As Cody got into bed next to him Seth couldn't help but to wish that it was Roman instead. But whatever they had between them seemed to be over now. He had gone way out of his comfort zone to do what he did with Roman and now he wished that he could've taken it all back. If he had never known how great kissing him could be, he wouldn't be hurting like he was now.

Try as he might, Seth just couldn't settle himself. He tossed and he turned until finally Cody reached over and placed an arm around his waist.

" What's the matter?"

Seth rolled over once more so that he could face Cody. " I dunno. I just feel so stupid."

Cody frowned." Why?"

" You know why."

" Because Roman hasn't responded to you?"

" No." Seth shifted closer to Cody. He picked at the blanket over them before continuing. " Because you know, of what we did together."

" Oh you mean the kiss."

Seth nodded sadly. " Yeah."

Cody leaned over and kissed Seth's cheek. " See? I just kissed you. It's nothing to feel stupid about."

Seth smiled knowing that Cody was just trying to make him feel better. " Yeah I know. But I didn't stick my tongue down your throat."

Cody winced. " Please don't."

Seth actually laughed this time. Leave it to Cody to know how to make him laugh when it was the last thing that he wanted to do.

When the laughter subsided Seth just looked at Cody as he stroked the soft brown hair that fell across his best friend's face. For all intents and purposes they were two grown men and both of them were over six feet tall. If anyone ever saw them in bed like this they would think that they were lovers without a second thought.

Seth laid his head against Cody's chest. " So you don't think that kissing him was wrong?"

" Did it feel wrong?"

" No."

" Well then. There you go."

Seth sighed and slipped his arm underneath Cody's who in turn moved his hand up to the back of Seth's shoulders. " When did you get so smart?"

Cody scoffed. " I was always brilliant. You just never listened."

Seth yawned and closed his eyes. " Shut up."

When Seth woke up the next day, he found his face smooshed down in a pillow. Turning his head to the left he saw Cody sitting up in the bed eating a flaky crossaint while reading a comic book.

" You're going to get crumbs all over my bed." Seth said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

" Well you would just have to clean it now wouldn't you?" Cody took another bite of the crossaint and he watched as golden flakes of pastry fell onto Cody's forearm and then on to his bed.

" Where did you get a crossaint from anyway?" Seth asked as he got out of bed and stretched.

" Your mom." Cody flicked another page of the comic book.

" She needs to stop spoiling you."

" Never. She loves me way too much." Cody closed the book and pushed the remainder of the pastry into his mouth. " You should check your phone."

" Why?" Seth's heart beats were already quickening with anticipation.

" Because it went off." Cody walked around the side of him. " Now if you'll excuse me I need to go take a piss."

" I didn't need to know that." Seth said as he looked around for his phone.

" I know but now the image is planted in your head." Cody then whispered loudly. " Forever!"

Before Seth could push him out the door he had scampered down the hallway. He saw his phone on his bedside table and picked it up.

He could feel the beats becoming rapid in his chest as he tapped the screen and saw a message from Roman. The anticipation almost made him shiver as he read the message. It was a simple note asking him if he could come over today. No mention of yesterday or Seth's call or anything.

Seth didn't even hear when Cody came back into the room. He almost jumped when he heard his voice over his shoulder. " So are you going to respond to him or not?"

" What should I say?" Seth pouted his lips slightly.

" Say yes that you will be over in an hour's time because you know that's what you want to do even though your mind is telling you to play stubborn."

Seth groaned. " I hate that you know me so well." Seth took a deep breath and responded that he would be over by Roman's this morning.

" Well I guess my work here is done."

Seth watched as Cody got dressed. He knew that he lucked out in getting Cody as a best friend. He hoped that he meant as much to Cody as he meant to him.

Just as soon as Cody pulled his shirt down, Seth wrapped his arms around his waist from behind in a tight hug. " Thank you." They never really got sentimental with each other but Seth appreciated Cody easily accepting his new weird crush and just being there for him. He knew that some people would have lost friends over having a crush on the same sex.

Cody patted his hand. " Don't mention it." He turned around in Seth's arms. " Really don't. I don't need you getting all sentimental all over me."

Seth just laughed and shook his head. " I promise."

Seth dropped his arms to his sides and Cody ruffled his hair. He only liked it when Cody did it.

" Make sure that you keep me updated," Cody said as he walked through the doorway.

Seth nodded. " I will."

" Your life is my personal soap opera."

Cody ran down the stairs before the pillow could reach him.

* * *

As Seth walked past the familiar pool on his way to the poolhouse he couldn't help but to feel a certain sense of trepidation overcoming him.

Seth knocked firmly on the door as the anxiety poured through him. Maybe Roman wanted to end it all. Maybe he wanted to say that the kiss had been a mistake and that they should just go back to being friends.

" Hi Seth." Roman was smiling at him and he looked happy to see him. " Come in."

" Hi." Seth walked in and made a beeline for the couch. But he didn't sit on it. Actually he found him self at a lost at what to do with his body.

" How are you?" Roman asked as he came up to him.

" I'm fine." Seth replied wondering how he was going to ask Roman what was on his mind.

" Good." Roman lowered his head as if he was going to kiss him when Seth took a step back.

He furrowed his brow. " What's going on?"

" How come you didn't contact me yesterday? I called and texted you but you ignored me." Seth managed to stammer out.

" Oh." Roman ran his hand through his hair. " Sorry about that."

Seth waited for Roman to continue but he didn't. " That's all you have to say?"

From Seth's tone Roman picked up that he was becoming pissed off so decided to come clean. " I spent yesterday with my dad at the country club. He won't be in the country for Father's Day so he decided that we should do something early." Roman sat on the couch and looked up at Seth. " My dad didn't want any interruptions so he made me leave my cell at home." He reached forward and took Seth's hands gently. " I didn't see your call or text until I got home near midnight but I was really tired so I just went to bed. So when I got up this morning I decided to text you."

Roman stuck his bottom lip out a bit. " Still mad at me?"

Seth couldn't help but to chuckle at how ridiculous Roman looked pouting at him. " No."

Roman slid his hands up to Seth's wrists. " Why were you mad though?"

" I thought that you had regretted what we had done." Seth confessed.

Roman laughed a little. " Actually that kiss was on my mind all yesterday. Which is why my middled aged dad could beat me soundly at tennis in three sets yesterday."

Seth couldn't help to feel a bit prideful at being such a distraction for Roman.

Roman tugged lightly on his arms. " Can I kiss you now?"

Seth nodded. He straddled Roman's thighs, lowering himself down on another man's lap for the first time. It felt strange to be in that position but when Roman's hands went up his back and one of them cupped the back of head he forgot the strangeness. His own hands went to the sides of Roman's face as he lowered his lips to meet his.

Their lips locked together instantly and Seth whimpered. The chemistry bolting through him instantly. Seth settled his full weight on Roman as his tongue slipped into Reigns' mouth. He savoured what was soon becoming familiar territory to him. The only sound heard was the slick wet noise of their lips locking and unlocking. Roman was actually holding Seth's head as he angled his own to make the kiss even deeper. Seth couldn't believe that he actually had second thoughts about kissing him. Roman was such a damn good kisser. Seth sighed into the kiss and started to rock his hips gently against Roman's.

Roman's hands moved to ass and squeezed the spread cheeks as he rocked against him. Since he was wearing sweatpants he could feel Roman's touch a lot better than when he had worn jeans. Seth pictured those warm hands touching his bare ass like that he started to grind his hips into Roman's.

" Mmm... fuck Seth." Roman mumbled against his mouth. Roman's fingertips dugged into Seth's hips to keep him in place as he rocked his own hips upwards against Seth's.

Roman nearly bit Seth's lip when he felt Seth's cock rub against his. Touching another guy's hard on like this felt really good. He knew that Seth liked it as well from the way that he was pressing his hips forward and moving them against his erection.

Soon he was getting a bit frustrated. He wanted to feel Seth better. He attempted to stand while holding on to Seth who was busy now trying to kiss down the side of his neck. Seth instinctively cooperated and locked his legs around Roman's waist. This made it a lot easier to maneuver them. Roman turned and knelt on the couch and laid Seth down on his back.

Seth looked up at him with his lust filled brown eyes and swollen kissed lips. He looked so good like that. Roman positioned himself between Seth's legs and bent over to kiss him once more. Now his hips were flushed with Seth's and he could feel his length a lot better. He rotated his hips against it as lips plucked the hot skin on Seth's neck.

" Take this off." Roman whispered as he pulled at Seth's t-shirt.

Seth didn't even hesitate and pull off the offending article of clothing and dropping on the floor next to them.

Roman went to kiss him but Seth put a finger on his lips halting him. " You too."

Roman smirked and pulled off his shirt, dropping it on top of Seth's. " Better?"

Seth eyes raked in appreciatively the sclupted chest and torso and then nodded. " Much better."

He leaned in and started kissing Roman's chest. His ideal chest to make out with usually contained a pair of firm breasts of the female persuasion. But Roman's muscular, hard chest was turning him on just as much.

He made his way down to small bronzed nipple and started to lap at it. He heard Roman groan and then gently pressing his head to his chest. He sucked it into his mouth and swirled his tongue over it and Roman's grip tightend in his hair. He was definitely enjoying it.

Seth kissed his way across the chest to the other nipple and started the same thing on that side while pulling the saliva slicked one with his fingers.

While Seth was tormenting him with these movements Roman finally came to a decision about something.

" Seth?"

" Hmm?" His mouth was busy with Roman's nipple.

" Can I touch you?"

Seth looked up at him questioningly without moving his mouth.

" Can I touch you?" Roman's hand went between their bodies and smoothed over the waistband of Seth's sweatpants. His fingers stoping right above Seth's hard length.

He noticed how Seth's eyes widen when he realized what Roman was asking.

Seth nodded his head slowly. " Um, yeah."

Roman held Seth's chin, tipping upwards so that he could kiss him while hand closed in on Seth's hard length in his sweatpants.

Seth's dick held the familiar heat that his also held in that state. His fingers moved up and down over it tracing the length. It was familiar terrain yet it was foreign to him. When his fingers reached the top of the dick, he gave the head a light squeeze through the material and Seth gasped into the kiss. He was beautifully responsive to his touch.

Their kisses became sloppy as Seth started rutting against Roman's hand. It felt so good having Roman touching him like that. He buried his face into the crook of Roman's neck as he pushed his hips at the hand that was now massaging his cock through his clothing.

Roman took one of Seth's hands and brought it over his own manhood. " I want you to touch me too."

Seth's fingers instantly curled over the length and he gasped. Roman's cock felt fat and heavy underneath his palm. As he moved his fingers up and down the length he sighed and kissed Roman's neck. " Your dick is really big."

Roman gave a half laugh at Seth proclamation. " You aren't too bad yourself."

Their lips reconnected as they jerked each other through their clothing. Neither brave enough yet to slip their hands inside. Seth felt the heat unfurling in his belly. He couldn't hold it back much longer.

" I'm gonna cum." He confessed as he accidentally nipped Roman's bottom lip.

" Me too." Roman dived in and kissed Seth hard as both of their pants darkened with the wetness from their cum.

Seth's hand was still resting on Roman's wettness as he came down from his sexual high. Roman's hand was still on his. He couldn't believe it. He had actually come from a handjob through his pants. By another guy no less and it had been fucking hot.

Roman kissed his lips softly. " You wanna change into something not so wet?"

" Yeah."

He watched as Roman got off him. The noticeable tell tale sign of his cum on the front of his gym shorts as he made his way over to the chest to look for a pair of trunks for Seth. He begin to wonder what Roman's cock really looked like and if he would ever give him a blow job. Seth blushed at the final thought. He didn't really know if he could suck another guy's dick or not but Roman had him doing things that he wouldn't ordinarily do so anything was possible.

He took the trunks handed to him and went into the bathroom to change although it was a bit strange when he thought about it. He just came in the guy's hand but he didn't want him to see him naked. He took off his sweats and underwear and rinsed them out in the sink and then hung them to dry over the shower rod. He cleaned himself up as much as possible and then slipped on the trunks. These were bigger than the last pair so the waist landed just above his ass crack.

When he came out of the bathroom he noticed that Roman had changed as well but his clothes were no where to be found. He probably took them back to the house Seth mused.

His eyes were roaming up and down Seth's body. Eyes lingering on Seth's hipbone.

" You're fucking sexy." Roman said as he embraced him. No trace of embarrassment at saying the words this time.

" Thanks." Seth wrapped his arms loosely around Roman's neck and sighed contentedly as Roman kissed him.

However the kiss was interrupted by loud rapid knocking on the door.

" Are you expecting company?" Seth asked.

Roman shook his head. " No."

When Roman opened the door he groaned internally. It was Antonio. He was really the last person Roman wanted to see right now.

" Can I talk to you for a minute?" Antonio looked at him hopefully.

" I'm busy." Roman's response was curt and short.

Antonio peeked past him and saw Seth sitting on the couch.

" It won't take long. I promise."

Roman sighed and then looked back to tell Seth that he was going to talk to Antonio for a minute.

He stepped outside and closed the door and then led Antonio to the back of the poolhouse so that Seth wouldn't over hear them.

" What do you want?"

" Rome, I know you're mad at me but I didn't really mean for it to be like that." Antonio sighed and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. " I really do like you Roman. Before you say anything, I know the feelings are not the same."

" Good."

Roman's arms were folded across his chest. He looked unmovable.

" But I can help you." His eyes lingered on Roman's bare chest. " I see that you two have made it to the hickey stage."

Roman flinched slightly but he didn't answer.

" I can teach you all that you need to know in dealing with men." He smiled and stepped closer to Roman. " You two are practically virgins at this."

" We don't need your help." Roman replied gruffly although he knew that right now he was just winging it with Seth. He didn't even know if they were actually going to have sex at this point.

" Just think about it." Before Roman could stop him, Antonio leaned in and kissed the corner of his lips.

He stood back and smiled. " No strings attached." With that he walked away from Roman leaving him a quite confused man.

* * *

A/N: Well Antonio is experienced...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Roman made his way back into the poolhouse he found Seth sitting cross legged on the couch playing a game on the Xbox.

Seth glanced at him and then back at the game. " What did Cesaro want?"

Roman shrugged and picked up his t-shirt from off the floor. " Nothing really." He slipped the shirt over his head and pulled it down.

Seth noticed that Roman didn't look as upbeat as he usually was but he decided not to press it.

Roman shifted behind him a bit so that one hand rest on Seth's still naked torso while he pressed a kiss into the back of his left shoulder. He allowed his lips to linger there for a while as he watched the action on screen.

He did like Seth. He could admit that part at least. Maybe that was why he was so upset by Tony's offer. He didn't want to be or need to be an expert on pleasing a man. Seth wasn't and that was part of the fun in what they were doing. Learning what the other liked and disliked. The very idea of Tony being with Seth like he was made him angrier than he cared to admit. While he knew that he had no real claim to Seth the thought of another man kissing him didn't sit well at all with Roman.

Roman started peppering kisses up the side of Seth's neck and Seth found that he lost his concentration on the game instantly. When the tip of Roman's tongue flicked against his earlobe, he could no longer ignore him and he paused the game. As soon as he turned his face towards Roman, all he saw was a flicker of a smirk before Roman's lips were on him kissing him hard.

Seth allowed the controller to fall off his lap on to the floor as Roman pulled him on top as he stretched out on the couch. Kissing him was a much more pleasurable activity than playing a game anyway. They sucked on each other's tongue and playfully jostled for position as the dominant kisser. Roman's hands moved down to cup Seth's ass pressing his hips against his own. Seth moaned into the kiss and moved his hips against Roman's making sure to rub against his shaft.

Roman moved into an upright sitting position so that Seth's knees were on either side of his hips pressing into the couch. His lips moved to Seth's collarbone where he started sucking and plucking at the sensitive skin. He lightly nipped the skin and Seth wrapped his arms around his neck and mewled into his ear.

" You like that huh?" Roman teased as he nipped the skin again.

" Mmm." Was Seth's only response as he dipped his head into the crook of Roman's neck.

A nice tell tale bruise was starting to form on Seth's golden skin and Roman smiled to himself at his handiwork. Now they both shared marks from each other. His hands settled on the waistband of the trunks on Seth. He was in between two minds of to either ask Seth to take them off, knowing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath or to leave them where they were because a part of him was still uncertain about what this all meant.

Seth was dotting light kisses along his neck which was increasing his libido more than they really should when there was another interruptive knock at the door.

" Fuck." Roman groaned. Why were they being interrupted all of the time?

Seth had stopped kissing him but he was still sitting on top of him. His face clearly wondering what he should do.

" Put on your shirt." Seth nodded and slipped off of him picking up his shirt from the floor.

The knocking grew persistent and then the person rattled the door handle. Roman grumbled as he adjusted himself in his pants. Hopefully his hard on wouldn't be too noticeable. He made sure that Seth had his shirt on so that it hid the hickey before he answered the door.

Roman groaned out loud when he opened the door. " I should've known that it had to be you."

" Since when do you look the door to the poolhouse man?" Dean asked as he in walked in without waiting for an invitation. " Oh hi Seth."

" Hi Dean." Seth responded as he picked up the controller to resume the game.

Dean studied him for a few seconds before bringing his attention back to Roman. " So why did you have the door locked?"

Roman walked past him to sit on the couch next to Seth. " Because it's my home and I can lock the door if I want to."

Dean shoved his hands into his worn out jeans and looked at Roman as if he clearly did not believe him but he dropped the matter. " Anyways, I came over to let you know that I'm having a party this evening."

" Really?" Roman raised an eyebrow skeptically. " Why?"

" Can't a guy just throw a party?" Dean answered defensively.

" Most guys can but not you. You hate people over at your place."

" Well if you must know," the way how Dean said it, Seth knew that he was just itching to get it out. " I invited that hot new Russian chick Lana who moved in down the street to it."

" Dean don't you already have a girlfriend?"

" So?"

" A really hot girlfriend at that?"

" Well Naomi always said that I need to be more people friendly."

" You know damn well this is not what she meant." Roman sighed. " I guess I'll come. Someone's got to keep your knucklehead out of trouble."

" I'm not gonna do anything with Lana." Dean held up his hand. " Scouts honour."

" You were never a scout Dean."

" That's not the point." Dean looked over at Seth. " So you're in right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Seth replied.

" Cool." Dean turned to leave. " Oh and tell your friend Cody that he's invited as well."

" Will do." Seth answered.

* * *

" Your boyfriend could've at least picked us up."

" He's not my boyfriend." Seth responded as they walked along the sidewalk to Dean's house. It was after seven in the evening and the crisp New England breeze ushered them along.

" Well he's marking his territory by leaving hickies on you."

" So? I've seen you come home with a ton of hickies on you from random girls."

" It's not the same thing?"

" Why not?"

" It just isn't." Cody stuffed his pants into his fresh dark denim jeans. He was wearing a crisp white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. A black leather cord around his neck with a shark's tooth as a pendant completed his look. Cody did clean up well if he wanted to.

Seth on the other hand was wearing a pair of faded skinny jeans which Cody referred to as girls' pants because of how tight they were. A button up dark grey shirt with long sleeves completed his look. His brown hair slicked back into a neat ponytail.

" He's not my boyfriend." Seth repeated as he and Cody walked up the long driveway to Dean's house.

" Just because you're in denial doesn't make it any less true. Just because you guys haven't officially said it doesn't mean that you would be happy to see Roman with anyone else."

Seth didn't really have a comeback for that one. Maybe what Cody said was true in a sense. He wouldn't like to see Roman with someone else but he didn't even know what they were doing was called. He and Roman never talked about it. They just madeout and hung out together. It would be a rather complicated thing to label actually, Seth thought as he walked into the mansion. He didn't even know if he even wanted a relationship with Roman per say. He decided that he rather not think too hard about it.

Cody motioned that he was going to head off somewhere in the huge house. Seth nodded while looking down at the white marble floor tiles. Everything in this house just reeked of money, prestige and class. Everything that Dean ignored and everything that Seth knew that he couldn't be.

" There you are."

Seth nearly jumped when he heard Roman's voice behind him. He turned around to see Roman grinning at him. He looked so good in his long sleeved black shirt and jeans. His hair grazing his shoulders, silky and black. Seth swallowed hard as persons walked past him into the living room. He really wanted to kiss Roman right then and there but he knew that he couldn't.

Roman leaned in and whispered into his ear. " You shouldn't have worn those pants."

" Why not?" Seth whispered back.

" Cause your ass looks damn good in them and I can't grab it here."

Those words sent a chill down Seth's spine and made him blush without really wanting to. " Rome..." He growled his name out low. His cologne was surrounding him and encouraging him on. Just one little kiss. Who would notice?

He watched as Roman bit his bottom lip as if he was thinking the same thing.

" Follow me."

Seth followed Roman down the corridor taking many twists and turns until Roman reached a door and turned the knob. The door opened easily and Seth walked inside. It was a small, tastefully done office. Seth hardly had time to look around. He heard the snap of the door closing and then Roman had him pressed up against a wall eagerly devouring his mouth. Seth kissed him back just as forcefully. His right leg came up to wrap around Roman's left thigh, keeping their hips together.

Seth didn't know how it was possible but Roman's tongue tasted even sweeter in his mouth as the man's hands squeezed both of his asscheeks hard through the jeans. Roman lifted Seth's other leg and Seth jumped a little wrapping both of them around Reigns' waist. The larger man started thrusting against him as if he was fucking him and it was then Seth was certain that it had to happen between them eventually.

" God," Roman whispered harshly against Seth's swollen lips before kissing him. " I want you."

Seth grinded his hips hard against Roman's as a response. " I want you too."

" Fuck Seth." He could feel Roman's warm breath against his collarbone as his fingers popped the first button on his shirt. His full lips planting a kiss on the exposed area of chest. Seth pressed the back of Roman's head to keep him there as he placed more kisses. Seth was besides himself with a racing heartbeat. He wanted to take his clothes off along with Roman's but he knew that he couldn't right now at Dean's house.

Seth sighed and kept his eyes closed as Roman's mouth found a tender nipple and latched on to it. The wide velvety tongue swiping all over it before being sucked into the warmness of Roman's mouth. Seth's fingers dugged into Roman's back as he pressed his hips even harder against Roman's. This was getting to be too much.

He could feel Roman's erection pressing against his inner thigh. God, it felt good. Roman was now kissing back up his neck with big open mouth kisses that wouldn't leave a mark. He opened his eyes and saw the lust filled grey eyes just watching him and he knew that his probably looked the same way.

Roman kissed him hard, sucking on his lips but he took a step back allowing Seth's feet to touch the floor once more.

" Don't think that I don't want you." Roman kissed his cheek. " It's just that..." Roman trailed off and hugged Seth tightly.

Seth returned the hug. He understood perfectly. It just wasn't the time or the place. He thought about what Cody said about Roman being his boyfriend. He was still unsure if he even wanted that label and what came with it but there was no denying that he and Roman were growing closer even though it had only been three days after their first kiss. Seth wondered if they were moving too quickly as Roman lightly kissed his lips.

" You're thinking again." He said slightly teasing.

" Yeah." Seth's arms were still locked around Roman's neck. " Gotta kill this boner somehow."

Roman chuckled and kissed his forehead.

" You're not helping."

Roman laughed again and opened the door. " I never intended to."

* * *

They made their way back to the party mingling in with the guests. After a couple of hours Seth found himself hanging out with Nikki and Cameron. Nikki marvelled at him being able to fit into the pants and Cameron smacked his butt and asked him about his workout regime.

Meanwhile Roman was in the kitchen helping Dean load the coolers with more ice. Naomi had gone to the store to get more drinks for the party.

" Did you see Lana?" Dean asked as he ripped a bag of ice open.

" Yeah I saw her." Roman responded as he spread the ice around.

" You don't sound too impressed." Dean said looking at him skeptically.

" Well I guess she's hot. But I'm not going to encourage you to cheat on your girlfriend."

" I'm not going to cheat on Nae." Dean huffed. " I will just appreciate Lana from afar."

Roman dropped some cans of soda into the ice. " You seem to forget who you're speaking to. I know you Dean. A leopard doesn't change its spots overnight."

Dean pouted and dropped some cans unceremoniously into the cooler. " I just wanna look and you make me feel like a criminal."

Roman ignored him and continued packing the cooler.

Dean spoke again after a while. " So how come Seth was wearing your pants?"

" What?" Roman looked at Dean increduously.

" Earlier today when I came over. Seth was wearing your trunks."

" Oh." Roman hurriedly placed the last remaining cans into the cooler. " He had spilt something on his pants so I gave him those to wear."

" I see." Dean placed the lid on the cooler. " So why was the door locked?"

" What is this? Some third degree?"

" Somebody's getting upset over some innocent questions." Dean smiled.

" Look Dean I -"

Roman's words were cut off by a commotion coming from the backyard.

" If those fuckers are fighting out there, I'll shove both of their asses into the pool." Dean rushed out of the kitchen followed by Roman.

A crowd had already surrounded whoever was fighting on the ground. Roman saw Seth breaking through the crowd trying to get inside. He ran in after him pushing people aside. On the ground fighting were Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton. Cody's shirt was torn and Randy had a bloodied lip. Seth made a grab for Cody while Dean and him made a grab for Orton.

" Stay the fuck away from me!" Cody yelled as Seth pulled him away.

A cunning smile appeared across Randy's face and in that moment Roman wanted to hit Randy himself. He watched as Seth led Cody away from the crowd and he knew that it would be the last that he would see of Seth that night.

" Fucking douchebag ruined my shirt!" Cody yelled as he walked down the street with Seth next to him.

" How did it all start?" Seth asked.

" It started because Orton is a fucking prick." Cody responded while holding the tattered hem of his shirt.

" Yeah I know that but what did he say or do?"

Cody bit his bottom lip and looked up at the night sky and then at a house that they were walking past.

" Cody?" Seth nudged him gently. " What happened?"

" I had just come out into the backyard to get some fresh air, ya know." Cody's voice was low and he sounded a bit shaken. " As I walked past Orton I heard him say that I have some nice dick sucking lips."

Seth's eyes opened wide at that comment, although he shouldn't be surprised. Orton was always tasteless and crude. " So what did you do?"

" I turned around and asked him to repeat it to my face. And the bastard actually did. So I told him to go fuck himself. When I turned to leave he grabbed my ass so that's when I decked him."

" God what an asshole." Seth said sympathetically.

He placed an arm around Cody's waist. " Come home with me. I think my mom bought more of those crossaints that you like."

Cody smiled at him. " Okay."

* * *

A/N: Oh my the Shield feels this week, amiright? Well most of you already read my view on it in Raw Fallout. Thank you guys so much for showing that story so much love. You guys are the best. xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seth spent the following two days with Cody. They spent the time at each other's houses and going to the movies. Seth did think about Roman during those times but he knew that right now Cody would appreciate him being around more.

On Friday evening Roman stopped by Seth's house to let him know that he would be out of town for the weekend visiting his grandparents. Cody watched them thoughtfully through Seth's bedroom window. They were sitting in Roman's car and the windows were rolled down. He watched as Roman leaned across the seat and hugged Seth giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Cody looked around anxiously hoping that no one else saw that. But no one seemed to be out on the street then. They would have to be more careful Cody thought to himself. He knew that not everyone in town would be okay with the situation as he was.

He watched as Seth got out of the car and how Roman's eyes followed him until he reached the front porch where Cody could no longer see him. He noticed how Roman's eyes lingered for a few seconds before he started his car and took off.

By the time Seth made it back to his room Cody was lying across the bed surfing the internet.

" How's the boyfriend?"

Seth just rolled his eyes and settled on the bed next to Cody. " He's going to be out of town for the weekend. He's gonna be visiting his grandparents."

" Aww." Cody pouted. " Poor Seth is gonna be all alone without his little boyfriend."

" He's not my boyfriend." Seth shifted and threw half his weight across Cody's back. His chest pressing against his back as he grabbed Cody's arms to lock them behind his back.

" Hey!" Cody tried to move but from the way Seth was on top of him, he was pinned down. " Don't start humping me just because Roman's gone for a few days."

" As if I would." Seth said tightening his grip on Cody's arms.

" He does like you, you know."

Seth looked down at him suspiciously. " How do you know that?"

" I saw how he looked at you in the car and when you left."

" You were spying on us?"

" No."

Seth pulled on Cody's arms increasing the pain in his shoulders.

" Ahh, okay yes! Can you cut that out? It really hurts."

Seth released Cody's arms. " How come?"

Cody motioned to roll over on his back so that he could look at Seth. Seth lifted his body and allowed him to move and then straddled Cody's torso looking down at him.

" Cause I'm your best friend. I'm supposed to look out for you numbskull."

Seth broke into a huge grin. " Aww! You care Codester?"

Cody sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. " I would say caring is a bit strong of a word. And don't call me Codester. I hate that."

Seth stretched out on top of Cody resting his chin on his chest. His large brown eyes looked up at Cody gleaming while a smile played on his lips.

Cody looked down his nose at him and arched an eyebrow. " Stop looking at me like that and get your fat ass off of me."

Seth pouted. " I'm not fat."

" Your head alone weighs a ton."

Seth groaned and rolled off of him onto the bed. " You're no fun."

" I wasn't trying to be," he responded as he discreetly adjusted his pants.

* * *

Sunday night Seth had just finished responding to a text from Roman letting him know that he was back home when Cody burst into his room looking quite upset.

" You wouldn't believe what that fucker Orton did!"

Cody paced the room and Seth could clearly see that he was legitimately upset.

" What happened Codes?" He sat on the edge of the bed watching Cody pace to calm himself down.

" I went to the store to get some stuff for my dad and as soon as I left the store who I do I see but Orton."

" What did he do?"

" He actually had the nerve to come up to me and say that he was sorry for what happened at Dean's party. That he was only joking."

" Well it was a terrible joke."

" He went on to say that he didn't think that I would take it like that and that I need to lighten up."

" Well he sucks at apologizing." Seth commented.

" I had to walk away from him before I punched him again." He sat next to Seth. " Then he had the nerve to shout out that he was sorry again."

" He's such an asshole." Seth shook his head.

" Tell me about it." Cody laid back on the bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Seth flopped across Cody and picked up his laptop. He heard him sighed and when he looked at his friend he saw that he was deep in thought.

" What is it Codes?"

Cody groaned exasperatedly. " It's nothing. Stupid Orton."

" It doesn't sound like nothing."

Cody sucked in his bottom lip and then pouted. " The stupid freak actually had the audacity to sound remourseful about it."

Seth placed the laptop back down on the bed and looked at him thoughtfully. " Maybe he actually was."

Cody raised an eyebrow at him.

" Maybe Randy actually likes you."

Cody scoffed. " Just because you and Reigns suddenly discovered that you guys have the hots for each other it doesn't mean that the rest of us are like that."

" I'm just saying." Seth shrugged his shoulder. " Randy is a bit strange. You just never know with him."

* * *

Roman picked Seth up from in front his house Monday morning around ten. He would bet his last dollar that Cody was somewhere inside his house watching them and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

" I was thinking that we spend the day outside." Roman said as he retrieved a packed tote bag from the poolhouse.

Seth didn't have any objections to this and he actually smiled to himself thinking that Roman actually put an effort in to planning their day. It was almost like a date but not quite.

" So where did you have in mind?" Seth asked as he followed Roman off the property.

" Down by the creek." He responded as he led the way through the woods.

Seth hadn't been back there since the first time that they kissed and it made him blush a bit thinking about it.

The woods appeared a lot less menacing in the day time. There were lots of wide spaces with the lush green summer grass coming in nicely. A profusion of small yellow flowers grew around the base of many trees while the birds flitted by overhead as they called out to each other.

Seth darted off to a low lying bush, excitedly picking its wild fruits. He looked back at Roman and smiled. " Blueberries!" He pushed the fruit anxiously into his mouth without a bother to check them first.

Roman made his way over to him. " Are you sure those are blueberries?" He seemed concerned.

" Of course. I know blueberries when I see them," He pushed another handful into his mouth. " And definitely when I taste them."

There was a smear of blueberry on Seth's cheek somehow and across his lips. Roman hated that the first word that came to mind was adorable. Not funny nor silly but adorable. He really couldn't get a handle on his feelings for Seth. But all the same he leaned in kissed the blueberry stain on Seth's cheek cleaning it off with is tongue. Seth's lips were next and he just swiped the tip of his tongue across them.

" Definitely blueberry."

Seth narrowed his eyes at him. " Fucking tease."

Roman grinned and then gave Seth a quick full kiss on the lips. " C'mon. We haven't gotten to the spot yet."

Seth walked amicably next to Roman still popping blueberries into his mouth. He looked so contented and happy eating the fruit that it made Roman feel that he could just watch him eat them forever.

Finally they arrived at the spot. It was the same place where they had watched the meteor shower. The creek was softly babbling over the smooth, mossy stones. Small rocks lined it shores where tiny white flowers pushed through the cracks. The water was clear and as Seth stood at the edge peering into it a couple of his blueberries fell into the water and were carried gently downstream.

He heard Roman laughing at him as he stuffed the remainder into his mouth. When he turned around he saw Roman leaning against a common oak tree. The bag resting on the ground. Seth walked up to him and somehow he ends up in Roman's arms and then the next thing he knew they're softly kissing under the oak tree and Seth felt a happiness radiating in him that he could not explain.

Seth had been staring at the old weathered trunk of the oak tree for quite a while. Roman was still holding him. The splits in the trunk weren't really all that interesting but he felt so good in Roman's arms that he could have stared at them all day.

" I used to hang out down here all the time as a kid." Roman said finally breaking the silence.

" Yeah?" Seth's lips brushed against Roman's ear.

" Yup. Used to climb this tree all of the time and go swimming in the creek."

Suddenly the splits in the trunk didn't look quite so boring anymore.

Seth pulled out of Roman's arms and studied the tree better. The lowest branch was just above his head. He gave a little jump and grasped the branch with his hands. He placed his feet together and swung his legs until he increased his momentum and swung himself completely over the branch while still holding it.

Roman was grinning at him obviously impressed. Feeling encourage he swung himself again stopping at the top so that he could wrap his legs around the branch and sit on it.

" Damn ninja." Roman said looking up at him.

" Jealous much?" Seth responded good naturedly.

Roman gripped the exposed ankle that was closer to him. " Nope." His hand trailed up Seth's leg underneath his jeans. " It's just a lot harder to kiss you when you're up there."

Seth felt a blush creeping up his face and he tried to look away but he can tell by the look on Roman's face that he caught him. For once, Seth doesn't mind.

" Stand back." Seth warned.

Roman took a couple steps back and waited as Seth swung himself down. Only thing was that his feet don't quite touch the ground and he grinned at Roman as he swung by his arms. Suddenly there was a loud cracking noise and then Seth felt the air being knocked out of him as his body hit the ground.

" Seth!" Roman yelled and rushed over to him. " Are you okay?"

Roman's hands carefully pulled him up into a sitting position. Looking behind him he saw the broken tree branch.

" Yeah." Seth said slowly. " I think I'm good."

Roman didn't look as if he believe him and looked most concerned. He moved his hand up the back of Seth's head and pressed different parts of it gently. Seth then realized that he was checking for any lumps. He didn't seem to find any as he started to pick bits of twigs and leaves out of Seth's hair.

He realized that Roman had him cradled almost like a small child. When he finished with Seth's hair he moved on to his left arm taking it up carefully and examining it.

" Are you checking me for scrapes?"

" Uh huh." Roman said as he gently bent his elbow back.

" I'm not a kid."

" Well you sure do fall out of a tree like one." Roman replied ignoring him and picking up his right arm. " See?" Roman pointed a small thin cut on the back of his forearm. A tiny red line of blood had formed.

" That's nothing."

Roman sighed and took a neat dark blue handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it to the wound. " You're so stubborn."

" It's one of my better qualities." Seth smirked.

Roman tilted his head slightly to a side and observed him. " I think you have better qualties than that."

The fact that Roman was holding his hand suddenly came to forefront of his brain. He could feel the heat of Roman's fingers spreading through his palm. His head was resting on Roman's shoulder and his grey eyes stood out to him for some unknown reason. This way how Roman was making him feel, he shouldn't really. They were only messing around right? What they were doing had no label on it but why did it feel deeper than that?

" You think you can stand up?"

Seth nodded. He slowly got to his feet with Roman's assistance. He took a couple of steps and was releaved to find that nothing was wrong with his legs.

Roman laced his fingers through Seth's as Seth kept the pressure on the cut with the kerchief. Seth suddenly stumbled against the tree and Roman grabbed his waist.

" Are you okay?"

Seth smiled mischievously. " Perfect. I just want my kiss that I nearly broke my neck for."

Roman smiled and freed his locked fingers to cup Seth's jaw. " You're something else."

Seth easily pulled Roman against him. " Why are you still talking?"

He was satisfied when those warm lips were pressed on his and the wet tongue was making its way into his mouth. Seth fingers rested at the base of Roman's neck gently playing with his hair as the rough bark of the oak tree dug into his back. But he didn't care. Roman's kiss was making him feel so good that he was sure that he couldn't count to five if someone asked him to. Roman was sucking on his lips and his hands had moved to underneath his shirt touching his bare skin. Seth broke the kiss to pepper hot ones down the side of Roman's neck grumbling when he inevitably meets the collar of Roman's shirt. He growled impatiently and looked up at Roman who was a bit flustered.

" I have a blanket to spread out," He panted out when Seth just licked the side of his neck. " Gimme a sec."

Seth pouted even more as Roman pulled away and rummaged through the bag pulling a rubber mat of some sort and throwing it haphazardly on the ground. By the time he stood back up Seth had him pulled against him and was pulling off his shirt. He threw Roman's shirt on the mat and went back to kissing his chest.

" I thought you wanted to lie on the mat." Roman looked down as Seth sucked a bronzed nipple into his mouth.

Seth licked the nipple coarsely and Roman cursed underneath his breath. " I prefer you up against me like this."

Something about the way how Seth said it, it made Roman bring Seth's head up from his chest and kissed him thoroughly. He could never get enough of Seth. His kisses were sweet and the way how his body felt pressed against his was perfect. He pawed at Seth's shirt and broke the kiss momentarily to pull it over his head and thrown it on the mat as well. Seth has quite a lean muscular body. Defined abs and chest and nice arms. Well nice for an eighteen year old. Roman's tongue traced Seth's collarbone and it made him grind his crotch hard against Roman's. Seth's so responsive. Roman licked his way down to Seth's pretty pink nipples and sucked the right one into his mouth and Seth clutched his hair. Roman made his way down Seth's body and when he got to the waistband of his jeans Roman didn't stop. He got on his knees and pressed his lips to the imprint of Seth's erection and kissed it.

Seth gasped. He swore that he could feel the heat from Roman's mouth through the denim material. He could feel Roman's hot mouth making its way up his shaft and then he sucked at the head of his cock through the pants and Seth's knees were instantly weakened. It should have never felt so fucking good. Now he can't think about anything else but the real thing.

Roman stood back up and Seth kissed him so hard that he could have almost sworn that his lips were bruised. Seth's hands became busy unbuckling his belt and his became occupied with Seth's as well. When the belt was undone, he unzipped Seth's pants and pushed his hand inside. He was greeted by the heat eminating from Seth's cock through the thin boxers. It was so hot. Roman actually whimpered and looked down when he felt Seth's hand actually touching his bare manhood. Seth had actually gone straight into his boxers and was stroking him. Painfully slow. He was already hard and precum was starting to ooze out.

" Touch me Rome." Seth whispered against his lips.

Roman slipped his fingers underneath the waistband and with untold excitement he took ahold of Seth. " Fuck." He felt even better than he thought.

He looked back up at Seth and sucked in his own bottom lip before kissing him. They were swallowing each other's moans and sighs as their hands moved faster. Seth paused to push Roman's pants and underwear down to the top of his thighs exposing him completely to world. He took that as his cue and pushed down Seth's as well.

They both break the kiss to look at each other. Roman's cock was a nice deep tan colour and thick with nice length. Seth unconsciously sucked in his bottom lip looking at it. There was just something so primal and sexy about it that he could barely tear his eyes away. Then he noticed that Roman was staring at his length too. Roman's thumb pressed against the leaking head and Seth moaned out. Roman smirked and then resumed kissing Seth. He pressed their naked hips together so that their dicks touched and Seth felt that familiar spark shoot down his spine. Roman wrapped his hand around Seth's and now they're jerking together. It feels so dirty yet good at the same time and Seth was having a hard time controlling his moans. He could feel the fire burning in his belly. He wanted to cum so bad but yet he wanted to come with Roman. But then Roman broke away and licked a flat stripe right across his adam's apple and he was done. He came hard, feeling the cum splurting out of his cock. He yelled Roman's name and somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Roman say his name.

When he finally came down from his sexual high, they were both panting against each other and both of their hands were covered in each other's cum.

" Rome that was..." Seth didn't know what to say. His mind was still delirious. He had never come so hard in his life.

But Roman nodded as if he understood. " Yeah I felt it too baby." He then kissed Seth ever so slowly instead of cleaning their hands. But there would be time for that later Seth reasoned as he kissed him back. The main thing on his mind was that Roman had just called him baby.

* * *

A/N: Am I torturing you guys?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" So, uh, what now?"

Roman looked down at the cum that was running down the sides of his hand. " I guess we could wash it off in the creek."

He was already half naked so he carefully shoved down his boxers and pants trying not to get any residue on them. He toed off his shoes and then pulled off the garments.

Seth watched with his eyes wide as Roman undressed in front of him. Sure he had seen his bare chest plenty of times and he had just seen his cock. But to see it all combined with his legs was quite a delicious sight. His eyes roving over Roman's body taking in every line and curve. He even admired his ass which was bigger than Seth thought but so nicely firm and rounded from all of the football drills.

" Aren't you scared that someone is going to see us?" Seth asked as Roman placed his clothes on the mat.

Roman shook his head as he stood back up. " Nope. Remember when I said that I used to play here a lot as a kid?"

" Yeah?"

" Well then my parents decided to buy this piece of land so that I could always have it no matter what."

" So you guys own all of this?" Seth asked looking around at the woods and the creek.

" Yeah. Apparently no one really wanted it so they got it at a bargain." Roman shrugged his shoulders and stepped towards Seth. " So aren't you gonna take off your clothes too?"

" Oh yeah." Seth kicked off his shoes and then pulled down his underwear jeans and stepped out of them. He then placed them on the mat next to Roman's.

They laughed awkwardly at each other at how they were trying to check the other out while trying not to make it too obvious.

" Come on." Roman said leading the way to the creek.

He stepped over the rocks and into the cold water. It wasn't that deep as the water came to just above his knees. He watched as Seth stepped into the water. He had such a nice body and when he turned around to dip his hands into the water to wash off the cum Roman had a good look at his ass. It was compact and perky with a softness that was reminiscent of a girl. In short, it was perfect. A nice golden colour that Roman was itching to get his hands on.

He felt himself getting hard again as he bent to wash his own hands. He never thought that he would find the male body that appealing but here was Seth proving him wrong.

Roman was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly jump when cold water splashed against his face. He looked up and saw Seth grinning at him before he splashed him again. Roman laughed and splashed him back.

They thoroughly soaked each other in the little creek. Seth's hair clung to his shoulders and Roman's was plastered to his face. Seth made a move to push Roman down but he caught him in mid movement and wrapped his arms around Seth's waist pulling him against his body.

Seth squealed and wiggled his hips trying to get out of the lock but all he succeeded in doing was to rub his ass against Roman's dick.

" If you keep that up, I'll never let you go." Roman growled into his ear.

It was then that Seth became aware of the heavy weight of Roman's dick pressing against his cheeks. Roman pressed his hips into Seth so that his dick got nestled between the two rounded cheeks.

" Hmm. Feels good right there." Roman's voice was deep and low as he spoke to Seth.

Feeling Roman's cock there was making Seth feel funny again. There was something strangely erotic feeling Roman so intimately pressed against him. Did he want Roman to take him? He was now seriously thinking about this. When they were at Dean's house he liked it when he had thrusted up against him but now with this skin on skin contact it had taken it to a whole other level.

Roman muttered a curse in his head at the sight of his cock between Seth's beautiful ass. It just looked right plus his ass felt good as well. Seth wasn't even fighting it. He moved one hand up to gently turn Seth's face towards his own. He knew that look of lust in Seth's eyes now. His lips were slightly parted and his brown eyes kept darting at his lips. Roman fulfilled the unspoken request and kissed him slowly taking his time to lightly lick the creekwater off his lips. Seth moaned softly and Roman slipped his tongue inside his mouth.

Roman's hands rested on Seth's slim hips as they kissed deeply. He moved his dick slowly up and down between Seth's buttcheeks. The warmness emitted from the skin mixing with the deliciously cold waterdrops made for an awesome combination against his cock. His fingers pressed into the cheeks kneading and caressing them. Seth's ass felt so good in his hands. Was there any part of this man that he didn't want to touch?

Seth moaning quite audibly and Roman was thrusting faster. He would have really liked to be fucking Seth for real. He obviously knew what went where but he wasn't clear on the mechanics of it all and he was sure that he would hurt Seth a great deal if he just pushed it in like that. Hurting Seth was the last thing that he wanted to do. Maybe Tony was right after all. He did need some help but definitely not from him. Roman was certain on that part.

Roman slowed down and kept his cock resting against Seth's ass. Eventually Seth turned around and they were kissing normally. Roman was kissing down Seth's neck sucking off the water. His hands were resting on Seth's ass and Seth's hands were on his. He couldn't help but to wonder if Seth wanted to fuck him as well. He felt a bit weird about that. They were standing in the middle of a creek naked underneath a clear blue summer sky. Roman had a feeling that he would remember this day for the rest of his life.

" You wanna get out the water?" Roman asked as Seth was kissing his shoulder.

Seth pressed a final kiss into Roman's shoulder. " Sure."

They got out of the creek and Seth stood on the grass with the sun hitting him and the gentle breeze blowing against his body as he watched with faint amusement as Roman pulled out a big fluffy white towel.

Roman towelled himself off quickly using one part of the towel before handing it to Seth. He sat crosslegged on the mat as he watched Seth dry himself off.

When Seth was finished he threw the towel at Roman. " Perv."

Roman chuckled as he dropped the towel next to him and then reached out for Seth's hand. He gently pulled Seth on top of him, both of them still nude. Roman stretched out on the mat and let Seth lay on top of him. Seth smirked and kissed his chin and laid his head on Roman's shoulder as Roman's arm settled loosely around his waist. They remained like that for a while. Roman watched as small puffy white clouds drifted over them and Seth took in the simple beauty of nature around him.

An hour passed quitely and then Roman moved into a sitting position and Seth straddled his hips. He tucked an almost dried strand of hair behind Seth's ear.

" Seth? Remember what I asked you last week?"

Seth looked at him puzzled.

" When I asked you what we're doing?"

" Yeah."

Roman locked his fingers behind Seth's back. " What would you call it now?"

Seth pursed his lips a bit as he thought. " I guess we're messing around sorta."

" Messing around?" He repeated slowly. " Don't you think that's a bit more than that?"

Seth shrugged. " I don't know."

Roman felt as if a weight had suddenly dropped on him. He really liked Seth. He really liked being with him and he thought that Seth had really liked him too but maybe he had been overestimating things.

Seth noticed the crestfallen look on Roman's face and immediately realized that he came off a bit more callous than he had intended. " Ro?" Roman looked up at him to meet his eyes. " I really like you okay? It's just this whole thing is so new to me ya know? But I like it."

Roman looked a little happier. " I really like you too." He leaned in and kissed him softly. " It means more to me than just messing around." He hoped that Seth understood what he was trying to say. " I really like being with you."

Seth smiled and kissed him back. " I like being with you too."

Seth was naked in his lap. He could get used to this.

" I'm hungry."

Roman laughed. " That's usually my line."

Seth gave him puppy eyes. " Feed me?"

Roman laughed and kissed his cheek. " What do you want?"

" Burger, fries and a milkshake." Seth rattled off quickly. " All of this making out is giving me an appetite."

" Okay then. I know a great steakhouse. Let's get dressed."

Seth scrambled up and put on his clothes and Roman did the same. This morning in the woods brought with it some answers and also left some questions.

* * *

When Roman arrived home three hours later he was happy yet restless. Lunch had been fun at the steakhouse. After he and Seth had finished eating they had stayed and talked for an hour and half more about high school and moving on to college. When he dropped Seth home, he had rolled up the tinted windows in the car reclined their seats so that they could kiss but as usual they had gotten carried away and had ended up making out for nearly half an hour. So many times Roman had wanted to ask Seth to be exclusive but he held back. He knew that he really liked Seth and he eventually wanted to sleep with him but did he really want to be in a relationship with another guy? The whole idea of eventually coming out to their friends and family seemed daunting. But he just wanted assurance that Seth wasn't seeing anyone else even though he was mostly certain that he wasn't.

When he walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see that his mother was home this early.

" Hi honey," his mom greeted him as she sipped a cool drink.

" Hi mom." He kissed her dutifully on the cheek and she smiled at him.

" Guess what?" She smiled at him. " We invited the Cesaros over for dinner tonight. Isn't that great? I know how close you and Antonio are. You boys will have time to catch up."

She stopped smiling when she noticed the expression on Roman's face. " Is something wrong dear?"

" Um no." Roman shook his head as he walked back out of the kitchen. " Everything is fine."

Mrs. Reigns watched as Roman walked away and knew that he was lying, after all she knew his mannerisms better than anyone else. She didn't pursue it though. Roman had always been a reasonable child. Whatever was bothering him she was sure that he would work it out.

The dinner itself was uneventful. Roman's parents and Antonio's did all of the talking while Roman and Antonio exchanged small polite conversation. After dessert the parents retired to the den to talk. Roman made an excuse to go to his room but as soon as he was leaving he heard Antonio behind him.

" Let me go with you. We have so much to talk about." Antonio smiled at him.

Roman saw both sets of parents watching them. He knew that he couldn't ditch him like he wanted. " Sure."

Antonio's mother smiled. " Isn't it cute how they're still friends after all this time?"

The other parents nodded in agreement while Mrs. Reigns politely sipped her glass of wine. She saw the irritated look that had flashed in Roman's eyes. Something had happened between Roman and Antonio. She wouldn't pry right now but she figured that eventually she would find out.

" Roman are you really going to ignore me the rest of the night?" Antonio asked as he followed Roman into his room.

Roman flopped across his bed and picked up his tablet. " Pretty much."

Antonio sat in a chair next to the window. " What happened Ro? You used to look up to me. You used to practically worship the ground I walked on."

" Well I grew up and realized that you were an asshole." Roman replied matter-of-factly without taking his eyes off the screen.

Antonio clicked his tongue and stared at Roman on the bed. " Okay I guess I deserved that." He got up and went to sit on the corner of the bed. " I was only trying to help."

Roman continued to ignore him.

" Ro. I'm sorry."

Roman finally looked over his shoulder at him. " Sure you are."

" I am." Antonio took a chance and laid out on the bed next to Roman. " I guess my offer was a bit presumptuous."

" That's the understatement of the year."

" Ro stop busting my chops as you Americans would say." He playfully nudged his shoulder. " I'm sorry."

Roman flicked at the screen and said nothing.

" Ro!" Antonio groaned and pressed his head into the purple sheets. " Look I always liked you alright? But you were young back then and I didn't want to do anything wrong so I waited to see if I could ever get a chance. I didn't think I would. You seemed straight. But then you come over and tell me about Seth and I thought I had a shot." Antonio sighed and looked at him. " Say something."

" I don't know what you want me to say." Roman turned his back to him.

" Tell me about Seth." Antonio propped himself up on his hand. " How's that going?"

" It's fine." Was the noncommittal response.

" Did you guys have sex yet?"

A tense shoulder and a straightening of the back. He knew that he had struck a nerve.

" That's none of your business."

" So that's a no then?" Antonio smirked.

Roman turned around to face him. " It's none of your business."

" So why haven't you guys had sex yet?"

Roman rolled his eyes. " Just drop it."

" I don't understand why he doesn't want to fuck you. You're quite handsome."

" I didn't say that he doesn't want to fuck me." Roman groaned. He couldn't believe that he was having this conversation. If Antonio's parents weren't there he would've kicked him out.

" So you don't want to fuck him? I'm confused." Antonio looked puzzled.

" You're confused because it's none of your business."

" Ro come on. I'm just trying to help."

" I don't want your help." Roman picked back up his tablet. " Besides we aren't like serious or anything."

" And that's eating you up isn't it?"

When Roman didn't respond Antonio smiled.

" I know you Ro. I bet you really like him but he's a bit wishy washy about it and it's eating you up."

" Shut up."

Antonio plucked the tablet out of Roman's hand.

" Hey!" Roman made a grab for the tablet but Antonio kept it over his head. He reached for it again and Antonio grabbed his forearm, twisting it behind his back. " Ow!"

Antonio pressed up against him and swooped in to claim his lips. He kissed Roman forcefully, catching his other hand as he tried to push him away. Roman managed to get his hand from behind his back but Antonio pushed him down on his back using both of his hands to hold Roman's above his head. He kept moving his lips over Roman's, he wasn't going to give up until Roman kissed him back. Roman kept struggling to free his hands but it was no use. He was quite strong but Antonio was even stronger than he was.

Eventually the struggle lessened and he felt Roman's lips moving against his. Now this was more like it, Antonio thought. He sucked on Roman's lips and then dipped his tongue into his mouth. Yeah this was perfect.

Suddenly Antonio yelled and pulled away. He put his hand up to his mouth. He could taste blood. His eyes glared at Roman. " You fucking bit my tongue?"

Roman sat up and wiped the blood from off his lips. " You should be happy that I didn't bite it off."

* * *

A/N: Well isn't Roman a fiesty lil thing?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Roman sat at the head of the bed and Antonio at the foot. Both looking at each other and then looking away in disgust. Antonio still had his hand to his mouth trying to stop the drops of blood.

" Come on." Roman said after a few minutes getting off the bed.

" Where are we going?" Antonio's words sounded muffled as they came past his swollen tongue.

" To the bathroom." Roman stopped at his bedroom door. " Unless you want to explain to our parents how your tongue got like that."

Antonio begrudgingly got off the bed and followed Roman into the bathroom. He did make a very good point.

" Rinse out your mouth." Roman commanded and Antonio found himself doing it. He had been humiliated enough already.

When he was done, Roman handed him a washcloth. " Dry it off."

Antonio watched as he dabbed his mouth and tongue as Roman took down some items from the medicine cabinet.

Roman soaked a small cotton ball with some antiseptic. " Okay open up."

Antonio eyed Roman cautiously and opened his mouth slowly sticking out his tongue.

Roman eyed the couple of red marks on Antonio's tongue. " Oh it isn't that bad. The way how you were yelling I thought that it was a lot worse."

Antonio knew that it was a jab at his manhood but he remained quiet as Roman placed the cotton ball on his tongue. He winced as the antiseptic burned when it came into contact with the open wounds.

" Hold it." Roman's voice was cold and impersonal.

Antonio kept the cotton ball in place as he watched Roman pick up a cotton swab and dabbed some ointment on to it. He remembered Roman's first football game. He was only fifteen then and was on the junior squad. He had busted up his elbow pretty badly and he had taken Roman home by him to patch him up. Roman was talking excitedly about the game, only pausing to curse under his breath whenever Antonio applied the antiseptic to it. He was a senior in high school then and was the captain of the football team. He had taken an instant liking to Roman. He worked hard at the game and he was always willing to take advice to learn more and most of all he never whined or complained.

Antonio had come to the terms with the fact that he was attracted to both sexes the year before. Although he found fifteen year old Roman to be quite good looking he knew that he hadn't reached his peak yet in the looks department. He had all of the markings to be quite handsome. So many times when they had hung out he wanted to lean over and kiss those oh so pretty pink lips where a newly formed moustache was now coming in. But he held himself back. Roman was still a kid. He still had time. Even though he was heading off to college soon he would make sure that his friendship with Roman would stay as strong as possible.

Now it was Roman taking care of him. He was right in front of him. Intensely concentrating on rubbing the cotton swab over the small wounds. He had been right. Roman had grown into a handsome man. He even liked his decision to let his hair grow. It brushed against his shoulders in a beautifully rich jet black hue. His moustache connected to the neatly groomed beard underneath his lips. Those pretty lips that nearly costed him his tongue. The message had been received loud and clear. Roman wasn't interested in him. It stung a bit more than he thought it would. But from the way he had approached Roman what had he expected? He had practically been a barbarian about the whole thing. Well he had definitely lost any chance there was, he thought as he watched Roman discard the swab into a bin.

" We're done."

Cesaro nodded as he followed Roman back to his room. He took the seat by the window back up while Roman resumed lying on the bed with his tablet. Antonio watched him and shook his head in regret. He had truly fucked everything up.

For two hours the two former friends said nothing to each other. Antonio watched as Roman had a permanent smile on his face as he texted back someone on his phone. It was probably Seth.

He was just about to drop this whole charade of pretending to converse with Roman when his phone beeped. He read the text message. His parents were ready to leave.

He got up from his seat and walked slowly to the door. Roman ignored him. He stood at the door way and looked at Reigns stretched out on the bed.

" Ro?"

He didn't look up.

Antonio sighed loudly and continued. " Ro, I'm truly sorry. I know that you don't believe me but I am. I shouldn't have done what I did to you. I get it. You don't want me."

Roman didn't look at him but he saw him concentrating on the screen extra hard with a frown on his face.

" Seth's lucky."

Roman turned slowly and eyed him suspiciously.

" He is. I just hope he realizes how lucky he is to have someone like you to be with."

Antonio's shoulders slumped as he nodded his head regretfully and walked away.

* * *

A couple of days later Roman and Seth were in the poolhouse. They were watching a movie on the tv screen with Seth comfortably resting his head on Roman's chest. Roman's arm was around Seth's waist. They were just so at ease like this. Seth glanced up at him and Roman knew instinctively what he wanted. He gave him soft peck on the lips and he went back to watching the movie. It was amazing to Roman how quickly he was learning Seth's body language and picking up on what he wanted.

They had spent the past few days just making out and giving each other hand jobs. Each time gettting better at figuring out what the other person liked and disliked. Roman liked to watch Seth when he climaxed. His mouth formed the perfect oval and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as if he was in a trance and it was just beautiful to him.

" So how come zombies have green blood if they're dead?"

Seth's arms locked casually around his waist as he continued to watch the movie.

" I don't know." Roman responded. " Maybe directors think that it looks cool when their heads get chopped off."

" But it's dumb," Seth continued. " They're dead. They shouldn't have blood."

They continued their light discussion about zombies when there was a knock on the door followed by a rattling of the door handle. They exchanged a look. Both knowing who it was.

" Wait before you go." Seth said as Roman stood up.

Seth got up and pulled Roman's head towards his. He sucked on his lips and then pushed his tongue into the familiar mouth. Roman moaned softly, pulling Seth tightly against him returning the kiss. The rattling in the background becoming a faded noise.

Seth didn't want to end the kiss but he knew that he had too before Dean started peeping in the windows or something like that. He pressed his lips hard against Roman's and then took a step back. " That's just in case we don't get a chance to for the rest of afternoon."

Roman gave him a quick smile and then went to unlock the door.

" Fuck. What took you so long? I was knocking forever." Dean said as he stepped inside.

" It wasn't that long." Roman said as he closed the door.

Dean's eyes landed on Seth and for a brief second they didn't look too friendly. " I should've known."

He came and sat in the middle of the couch forcing Seth to one end and Roman to sit at the other. " I should've known that you were in here with your new best friend."

Roman shook his head in amazement. " What?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. " I'm just saying that you spend all of your time with him now. We used to hang out all the time every summer and the last time I saw you was at the party."

Roman looked a bit guilty but Seth spoke up. " Jealous much Dean?"

Dean turned around and gave Seth a long look up and down and then he turned back to Roman. " Is it because he's pretty?"

Roman looked at him with disbelief. " No."

" I'm not pretty."

Dean eyed him again. " Actually you kind of are." He looked back at Roman. " Is this why we're no longer best friends Ro? Cause Seth is prettier than me?"

" Dean stop it. We're still best friends and Seth isn't pretty."

" Thank you." Seth interjected.

" Don't you have a girlfriend to occupy your time Dean?"

Dean shook her head. " Nah. Naomi decided that she wanted a summer job to get some extra spending money for college which is so dumb by the way."

Roman was confused. " What's dumb about that?"

" I could've given her the money. She didn't need to work and now I'm bored." Dean whined and flopped back dramatically on the couch.

" Yeah how dare she work for her what she wants and not take your money. Such a terrible girlfriend."

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. " Ro, I could do without the sarcasm."

Roman laughed. " Well what the fuck do you expect me to say to you? Naomi's a smart girl. I still don't know why she hooked up with your ass."

A sly grin crossed Dean's face. " Can't tell you guys that secret." All the same Dean squeezed his crotch and smirked.

Roman shook his head and looked away while Seth pretended to watch the movie.

" You're disgusting." Roman commented.

" But for real Ro. I'm bored. I've tried hanging out with Orton but the guy is a legit meathead. I think he's digging some girl but he won't tell me who it is. I don't know why he's so secretive about it."

" Maybe it's because he knows that you have a big mouth and would blabber about it to everyone." Roman folded up the empty bag of chips in front of him.

" So? Unless the girl's hideous or something I don't see what the big deal is." Dean stretched out on the couch opening his legs really wide making Seth squeeze into the arm rest.

" Hey man, shut your legs." Roman pushed the leg that was closer to him away. " Your balls aren't that big."

" No but my dick is." Dean laughed at his own dirty joke but all the same he closed his legs a bit and Seth could sit comfortably once more. He was really beginning to wonder why were Dean and Roman best friends in the first place.

* * *

" You don't have time for me anymore." Cody said as he dramatically flopped down on top of Seth.

" Ow! You got your elbow in my ribs." Seth moved the offending elbow and looked up at his best friend who felt as if he was squashing the air out of him.

Cody stared down at him. " You spend all of your time with your boyfriend and forgot all about poor old Cody."

" You sound like Dean." Seth pushed at Cody's torso. " Get off of me. You're squeezing me."

" Dean said the same thing?" Cody asked not moving off of Seth.

" Yes. Yesterday when he came over by Roman." Seth pawed at Cody's shoulder. " C'mon get off. You're heavy."

" Well Dean's right. Ever since you two hooked up, you've spent all of your time with him and forgotten about the rest of us."

" Roman and I aren't hooked up." He pushed Cody's side. " Get off me really."

" I bet when Roman's on top of you, you don't complain," Cody grumbled as he rolled over on his back onto the bed.

Seth sat up and leaned over Cody and rested his forearm on his chest. " Seriously Codes, are you jealous?"

Cody wiggled his head against the sheet. " Nah. I just miss having you around that's all."

Seth softened at Cody's words. " Sorry." He laid his head on Cody's chest. Cody's fingers slid up the back of Seth's neck and softly twirled the hair at the back of his head. " I'm glad that you came over tonight." Seth felt Cody's lips pressing against his forehead as a response.

" So what's been going on with you?"

Cody sighed and kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling. " I saw Randy again today."

" Really?"

" Yeah apparently he's working at the store now for the summer."

He heard Cody sigh again and Seth looked up at him. " What's wrong?"

" Randy asked me if wanted to hang out with him tomorrow on his day off."

Seth noticed how pensive Cody looked about it. " What did you say?"

" I said that I would think about it."

" Maybe he is sorry about what he said and he's trying to make amends."

Cody looked at him wistfully. The hand that was in Seth's hair moved down to the small of his back. " Yeah maybe."

" I remember Dean saying yesterday that he thinks there might be a girl that Randy likes but Randy won't tell him who it is."

Cody's jaw tightened for a few seconds and then it relaxed. " That's interesting."

The way how Cody said it Seth picked up that he wasn't entirely too thrilled about the idea.

Seth shifted up a bit and Cody's hand drifted down to the curves of his ass just resting there.

" Codes? You know that you can tell me anything right?"

" Don't I always?" Cody raised an eyebrow at him.

Seth's index finger pushed a lock of hair back from Cody's forehead. " Yeah." Seth paused for a bit before he continued. " I think you like Randy."

Seth expected Cody to deny it and say something sarcastic and witty but instead Cody rolled over on his side so that their faces were only a couple inches apart. Seth became acutely aware of how close they were. He could feel Cody's fingers pressing into one of his ass cheeks. His eyes drifted to Cody's lips and he pulled the bottom one in with his teeth and when he released it, it shined just a bit with wetness. He looked back up at Cody and saw that he had been watching him. Seth swallowed uncomfortably. He felt the air becoming thick between him and his best friend.

" Yeah I do."

The grip on his ass became tighter as Cody angled his head as his nose brushed against Seth's cheek. His breath catching in his throat. Cody pressed their hips together and Seth nearly gasped when he felt Cody's hardness pressing against his upper thigh. His heart was hammering quickly in his chest as he felt Cody's lips lightly trail down his neck. He and Cody were best friends. This shouldn't be happening.

The gasp escaped his lips when Cody's lips pressed into the delicate flesh. Cody lightly sucked the skin into his mouth leaving it wet when he released it. Cody had just kissed his neck. Seth couldn't believe it. His mind was struggling to process what it all meant.

Cody pulled back and saw the stunned expression on Seth's face. " Don't think to much about it. It doesn't change anything between you and me. Just don't ask any questions okay?"

He could still feel the wetness of Cody's mouth still on his neck as he nodded meekly.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your support and your awesome reviews. You guys are awesome and oh btw, Seth's new ring gear... how the hell does he get into those pants? But I do quite like them ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

" Seth, can you come over … please?"

The sound of Cody's voice was on replay over and over in Seth's head. He hadn't spoken to Cody since a couple of days ago when he had kissed his neck. After that it was a bit awkward between them and Cody had left.

He was walking down the street to his house. He had left Roman's just over half an hour ago when he had gotten the call. He had given some flimsy excuse about having to go do something for his mom although he didn't really know why he lied in the first place. He guessed that some part of him didn't want Roman to think anything was going on between Cody and him when it wasn't. But he knew that lying about it wasn't the way to go about it.

He could still feel the pressure of Roman's lips from their goodbye kiss as he crossed the road to Cody's house. It was the way how Cody had sounded that made him come. He sounded so scared and so alone that Seth was racking his brain trying to figure out what had happened. He knocked on the door and he heard a ' come in.' He opened the door and walked in. He saw Cody's father Dusty, sitting on the couch watching television.

He turned around and smiled at him. " Hi Seth. You come to see Cody?"

" Yeah."

Dusty nodded knowingly and turned back to the television. " Dinner's in half an hour. We're having pot roast."

Seth thanked him and headed up the stairs. He knew that it was an invitation to stay over. Dusty never came out and said it but he treated Seth like his own son and he helped fill the void that his real father had left and Seth loved him for it.

Seth knocked on Cody's bedroom door even though he knew that he could've just walked right in but somehow it didn't feel right.

" Come in."

Seth opened the door slowly and stepped inside. " Hi." He closed the door behind him and it snapped shut.

Cody was lying down on his side with his back to the door. Normally Cody was upbeat and chipper. This somber version, Seth didn't like.

" Hi Codes." Seth slipped off his shoes and socks and crawled into the bed. " What's going on?"

" Nothing."

Seth leaned over and softly kissed his cheek. " It doesn't sound like nothing." That did the trick. Cody rolled over on his back and looked at him, studying his face for a bit.

" I went over by Randy's yesterday." He finally said.

Seth raised his eyebrows. " I see. So what happened?"

Cody looked away and stared at the wall.

" What happened Codes?" Seth placed his hand on Cody's arm. " Did something happen?" He hesitated. " Did he hurt you?" Seth swore that if Randy had harmed Cody in anyway he would put his fist through his face.

" No he didn't."

Seth laid down next to him and Cody shifted, placing his head on Seth's chest. He sighed softly before speaking again. " I went over by his place to hang out. We were chilling and then he decided that he wanted to have some fun by catching some fish in the pond out back. We were fooling around trying to catch the damn fish but I noticed that he was touching me a lot." Cody paused momentarily. " But I didn't mind. I didn't mind when he placed an arm around my waist and turned me around and he was up against me. I didn't even mind when he kissed me."

Seth didn't even realized that he gasped out loud until Cody turned to look at him. " Sorry," his cheeks reddening. " Randy kissed you?"

" Yeah and he was pretty good too. You would expect him to be all rough about it but he was really gentle."

" So what happened next?" Seth was curious.

" Well we kept on kissing and I don't know how it happened but our shirts came off and Randy was kissing me all over my body. It felt so damn good that it felt almost surreal." Cody ran his hand up the side of Seth's body. " I think that we only stopped because we were out in the open."

" Wow," Seth said finally. " So you and Orton hooked up huh? Well that's something."

" Yeah. I kinda get now how you felt about Roman." Cody looked up at him. " To tell you the truth, you were right when you said that I liked Randy. I was kinda thinking about kissing him back then." Cody blushed at his admission. " But I didn't know how to tell you that I was thinking about kissing a boy. So I kinda kissed you in a way to get a feeling for what it felt like."

" You used me?" Seth opened his mouth in mock horror.

Cody laughed. " Don't act as if you didn't like it."

Seth surpressed a smile and looked away. " No comment."

Cody placed his arms around him and now they were ridiculously close together but it felt more like the old days. He stroked Cody's hair as he thought about what he had told him. " So why did you sound so scared earlier? I thought something was wrong."

Cody sighed heavily and tightened his grip on Seth. " I think I'm gay."

Everything in the room seemed to have halted to a stop. The heaviness of Cody's words hanging like a leaden weight in the air.

" What makes you so sure?"

Cody sighed. " I dunno. It's just that being with Randy just feels so right. Yeah I used to go out with lots of girls but thinking about it, I did it because it was what was expected of me, it wasn't something I really wanted to do if I was to be honest with myself."

Cody groaned and pawed at Seth's shirt. " Did you ever feel like this?"

Seth thought about it for a minute. " Not really. I still like girls, it's just that being with Roman is just different and better in a sense. It's like I can be more comfortable around him because he's a guy."

" Yeah I feel like that too but it's like since kissing him, girls don't even seem appealing to me anymore." Cody sounded frustrated. " Look at me. I sprung over a kiss. A kiss from Orton no less." Cody sat up to flop back dramatically on the bed. " I'm so fucked."

" I'm sure Randy would be willing to oblige."

Cody glared at him. " Oh so you got jokes now?"

Seth laughed and stretched out next to him. " About you? Always."

Cody was quiet for a moment. " So you don't mind having a gay best friend?"

" I think I would mind more if I didn't have you at all."

Cody leaned over him pouting. " Now why did you to go and say such a nice thing for? Now I'm going to feel like an ass the next time I insult you."

Seth grinned. " I"m sure you'll get over it by then."

Cody nodded thoughtfully. " That is true."

He laughed when Seth smacked him with a pillow.

* * *

" Come here baby."

Roman growled as his hands slid into the backpockets of Seth's jeans pulling him up against him.

Seth mewled as Roman kissed him. There was something about Roman calling him baby that turned him instantly into putty. Roman's tongue licked across his lips and he immediately opened his mouth so that it could slip inside.

Roman's mouth was warm and welcoming as Seth pressed further into him, deepening the kiss. He had truly never experienced a really good kiss before Roman. He was hard already and Roman was squeezing his ass through his jeans. He cupped Roman's own and returned the favour. He heard Roman moaning into his mouth, kissing him harder.

Seth hands found their way into Roman's hair as his lips made their way down Seth's neck licking and sucking at the flesh. Seth felt his body tingling and he was rubbing his crotch hard against Roman's thigh. He was just so overwhelmed by all of the sensations. Seth allowed a loud moan to escape as he thrusted his hips forward, his tongue tracing the rim of Roman's ear. " Fuck Rome."

Roman responded by nipping the skin on Seth's collarbone before swirling his tongue over it.

" Ro come on. Let's get inside."

" But nobody's home," Roman reasoned as his lips made his way back up Seth's neck. They were outside next to the pool. They had been heading to the poolhouse but their journey had obviously been detained a bit.

" Yeah but ..." Seth hissed as the tip of Roman's tongue traced his bottom lip. " But you know how Dean likes to pop up sometimes." Seth didn't have to spell it out. Even though both of them were comfortable with each other, neither of them were ready to admit to whatever they were doing to anyone else, except Cody in Seth's case. He had a feeling that Dean wouldn't be so open minded about it as Cody was.

Roman sucked Seth's bottom lip into his mouth and then released it with a wet pop. " You're right." He grabbed Seth's hand. " Let's get inside the poolhouse."

Seth nearly broke into a run at the pace that Roman was walking as he led them into the poolhouse. As soon as they were inside and Roman locked the door, he was kissing Seth again, his hands going underneath his t-shirt touch his lean body.

Roman just couldn't get enough of Seth. There was something about him that he found downright irresistable and the way how he moaned when he was turned on fueled Roman even more. Plus there was something that he wanted to try out.

He broke away from Seth momentarily to pull out the bed portion of the couch. When he was finished he looked back at Seth who was standing there watching him. So fucking pretty with his messed up hair and flushed cheeks. Dean was right in that regard just not in the way that he had meant.

" Take off your clothes."

A chill went through Seth's body at Roman's command. There was just something so sexy about the way Roman just ordered him to take off his clothes. He felt as if he had no choice but to obey and it gave him quite a rush.

Roman watch appreciatively as Seth pulled the t-shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor. He licked his lips as Seth unbuckled his belt and and unzipped his pants pulling them down and stepping out of them. Seth was left in a pair of tiny green briefs that did nothing to hide his arousal.

" Take off those too." Roman said nodding at the underwear.

Seth's tongue darted out licking his bottom lip as he hooked his thumbs into the sides of the garment. Tease.

Seth smirked as he pulled the underwear down past his hips. His cock springing free and bobbing in front of him. Roman's eyes latched on to it as Seth removed the briefs completely, kicking them to a side.

Seth stepped closer to him and Roman pressed his lips together. He pulled off his own shirt with one swift motion and then he quickly disguarded his pants. It was Seth's turn to stare as he watch Roman remove his boxers. His cock looked so thick and heavy that it seemed to have defied gravity the way how it stuck out hard and solid pointing at Seth.

Roman sat on the bed and then reached for Seth's hand giving him a yank to pull him down on top of him. Both of them naked as the day they were born and their cocks rubbing deliciously against each other. Their lips were instantly reattached as Roman cupped Seth's bare ass kneading the cheeks together as his tongue twirled around Seth's. To feel Seth all over him naked like this was amazing. He didn't think that he wanted Seth in clothes ever again.

Roman rolled them over so that Seth was underneath him. Seth's hair had slipped out of the hair band and was fanned out over the mattress. Roman purposely rubbed his cock over Seth's before making his way down his body with kisses. Seth was moaning in appreciation underneath. His dick was rubbing agaisnt Roman's chest as he made his way lower. When he was at eye level of Seth's cock he looked up at him and their eyes locked. He could feel the anticipation tingling between them. Slowly, Roman brought his lips forward pressing a kiss against the shaft. Seth gasped. It was the first time that Roman's lips had touched down there.

Seeing that Seth was watching him so intently, Roman kissed it again. He took his time kissing around the shaft as he made his way up to the head. He could smell Seth's arousal and it was making his own cock leak. When he reached the head, he wrapped one hand around the shaft to hold it steady as his lips kissed it.

" Holy fuck, Rome!" The desperation and need evident in Seth's voice.

Roman kissed the other side. He then slowly traced his tongue over the top, across the slit, tasting Seth's precum for the first time. It was a strange flavour but not entirely unpleasant. He parted his lips and sucked the tip into his mouth. Seth cursed and bucked his hips, fingers digging into the mattress. " Ro, you're killing me."

Roman chuckled before sucking more of Seth's cock into his mouth. It didn't feel too bad after all. He started to slowly move his head up and down on Seth's shaft. His moaning inspiring him on. Seth cluthed Roman's hair as Roman's tongue licked all over his cock. " Oh god Rome. Where did you learn to do this?"

Roman smiled and sucked the tip of Seth's cock, his tongue pressing against the slit. " Do you really want to know?"

Seth raised his hips as Roman's grabbed a handful of butt cheek. " Yeah."

" I just watched some videos."

Seth looked at him down between his legs. " You watched porn?"

He saw the telltale colour flushing Roman's cheeks. " Yeah." He admitted. He kissed the vein running underneath Seth's cock. " I just wanted to know how to please you."

Seth could tell that he was bit embarrassed but he was more than impressed by Roman's dedication to take care of him. " Well you're doing pretty damn good."

Roman's face instantly lighted up. " Really?"

Seth nodded. " Yeah. Now get back to sucking my dick."

Roman smirked and then sucked on Seth's cock hard causing him to curse. Roman laughed and then eased up on the sucking opting to bob his head head up and down making sure that he got all of Seth's cock. Giving another a guy a blowjob wasn't as degrading as he expected. Actually it made him feel quite powerful to control another man like this. He kept on licking and sucking Seth's cock the best that he could.

Soon he could feel Seth throbbing in his mouth, the man was pawing at the sheets.

" Rome, I'm gonna cum."

" Then cum." Roman locked his lips over Seth's tip in anticipation. His hands now resting on Seth's thighs. He tongue kissed the sensitive head and that did the trick. Seth cried out and was splurting into his mouth. The cum was thick and a bit bitter and it was entirely too much. He couldn't swallow fast enough and it ran down the sides of his mouth. He had to come off of Seth's dick before it finished erupting. He watched at the cum ran down the side of the dick.

He watched Seth as he panted as he came down from his climax. His mouth was full of the bitter cum and he swallowed it without much pleasure. It was definitely a taste that he would have to get used to. " I'm sorry that I couldn't get it all."

Seth opened his eyes and saw some of his cum in Roman's beard underneath his lips. The visual alone was entirely too hot for it's own good. " It's okay."

Seth sat up and leaned forward. He kissed Roman's lips tenatively. He couldn't say that he actually liked the taste of himself but appreciated Roman even more for trying.

Roman was kissing down the side of his neck while Seth wrapped his legs around Roman's waist. He could then feel Roman's cock lying heavy against his ass. He wondered if he had to return the favour.

Roman's hands were on his ass again and he was spreading the cheeks so that his dick could slid between them and brush against his tight entrance.

" Seth," Roman pulled his head back slightly so that he could look at him. His grey eyes heavy lidded with desire for him.

" Yeah," he kissed Roman's lips again, trying to get used to his taste.

" I wanna feel you Seth. I wanna go all of the way with you."

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your wonderful support, you guys are so awesome. So who's gonna win the contract match at MITB, Dean or Seth? I think its a forgone conclusion that Cena's winning the other one.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

" Um... what?"

Roman's lips lightly grazed over Seth's beard as fingers pressed into his ample ass. " I wanna go all the way with you." He repeated. His breath warm against Seth's ear.

" Uhhh ..."

Roman pulled back. A wave of embarrassment washing over his face. " Oh you don't want to?" I... um..." He stammered. " I thought you were feeling the same way too."

" I didn't mean too ..." He tried to lift Seth off his lap but the smaller man kept his legs locked around his waist. His expression turned from one of embarrassment to total confusion. " Seth?"

" I didn't say that I didn't want to. It's just that it caught me a bit off guard that's all." Seth kept his arms firmly around Roman's shoulders as his ass pressed against the still hard length. " I just wasn't expecting to hear it right now."

Roman's eyes opened wide when he caught on to Seth's train of thought. " I don't mean that we have to, you know, do it right now. Just you know, eventually."

He started to laugh to hide his embarrassment and confusion over the entire thing when it was cut short by Seth kissing him. Pushing his tongue into Roman's mouth without waiting for permission while his fingers fisted the black locks tightly. He still didn't like the taste of his own cum but that hardly mattered right now. In this moment there was something about Roman being completely unsure about himself that he found completely endearing and hot at the same time.

Seth rocked back and used the momentum to pull Roman on top of him, pressing him into the thin mattress. Their kiss didn't break once. He loved the feeling of Roman on top of him as he reached down between their bodies and took hold of Roman's cock. Roman moaned into his mouth as he twisted his hand around the head and repeated the motion. He may not know how to give a blowjob but he did know how to jerk a guy off.

Roman lightly bit Seth's bottom lip when he was caught in between a moan and a growl. Seth sped up his movements. Roman's breath was coming out in hot, rapid pants on Seth's lips. He was getting closer. Without warning Seth locked his lips against Roman's stealing a pant or two. Roman's next moan ended in a whimper against Seth's lips and he could feel the hot liquid running over his fingers.

" That was ..." Seth could see that Roman was trying to formulate a sentence but his brain wouldn't let him. He laid his head, exhausted on Seth's chest. " Fuck."

That word was good enough for Seth.

* * *

" So are you gonna do it?"

Seth furrowed his brows and rolled over in Cody's arms to face him. " I guess."

" You guess?" Cody looked at him skeptically. " Do you really want to do it?"

Seth sighed loudly. " Just the actual thought of it is a bit scary ya know? It seems really painful but when I'm with him, I want it so bad."

" So you guys already decided that Roman's gonna top?"

Seth frowned at him. " That's all you got from that?"

Cody shrugged nonchalantly. " It was the only thing of importance to me."

Seth decided not to bother with him and continued. " It just feels so weird and strange."

" Didn't it feel like that the first few times you kissed Roman? I know it felt like that for me and Randy."

" Yeah," Seth subconsciously placed an arm over Cody's waist. " But then I got used to it."

" Well then you'll get used to this as well." Cody said wisely.

Seth folded in his bottom lip with the edge of his teeth and rested his head against Cody's chest. Cody held him tighter as he too lost himself in thoughts of him and Randy.

* * *

" Seth?"

" Hmm?" Seth lazily turned over in Roman's arms and looked up at him. His brown eyes innocent of what was to come.

He noticed that Roman looked a bit flustered before he began to speak.

" Umm..." his eyes darted down to Seth's face and then he looked away. " You know how we had talked about us having sex?"

Seth nodded. " Yeah?"

Seth could see him starting to grow increasingly nervous. He sat up and took Roman's hand. " What is it? What's wrong?"

Roman gave a half hearted laugh but it only revealed his nervousness even more. " Well I've been doing some research and..."

Seth grinned. " More porn this time?"

Roman blushed a bit and then shook his head. " Well not exactly."

Seth was curious. " So what did you do?"

" I uh, well ..." Roman got up from the couch. " It's better if I showed you."

He walked over to the table and pulled out one of the drawers. He retrieved a brown paper bag and brought it back to the couch. He handed Seth the bag. " I think it's better if you just opened it."

Seth's curiousity was getting the best of him and he opened the bag eagerly and pulled out the box that was in it. His expression immediately changed from one of excitement to one of confusion. He looked at Roman quite puzzled. " An enema kit?"

Roman looked as if he had been holding his breath. He nodded slowly. " Yeah. Its for you to um... clean yourself out before we, um, get started."

Seth's mouth literally hung opened as he glanced between Roman and the box repeatedly. He opened it and found the pamphlet with the instructions on top. He scanned the pamphlet quickly and then looked at the contents in the box. " Are you serious Ro?"

Roman nodded cautiously. He still look afraid as if Seth would punch him. " Think of what might happen if you don't use it."

Seth immediately made a disgusted face. " I think I see your point."

Seth got off the couch with the kit in hand and headed to the bathroom.

" Hey! Where are you going?" It was Roman's turn to be confused.

" To use the kit." Seth responded.

" But that's for when we're gonna have sex."

Seth raised an eyebrow. " But don't you wanna have sex now?"

Roman walked over to him. " Are you ready for that?"

Seth shrugged. " I guess. I mean I do think about it and what it would feel like."

Roman smiled and then kissed him sweetly barely swirling their tongues together. Seth's hand found the back of Roman's head to keep him in place as he returned the kiss and sucked on Roman's tongue.

Seth ended the kiss with a small smile on his lips and was about to walk away when he felt Roman's hands on his hips pulling him back in. " Not yet." Roman mumbled against his lips as he resumed kissing Seth. There was just something sweet and intoxicating about Seth's lips at that point and Roman wanted more of it before the sensation left.

Seth felt as if his lips had been nearly rubbed raw by the time Roman had finished with him. But it was a good kind of feeling and it really aroused him for the occasion in front of them. He went into the bathroom and closed the door. He read the pamphlet thoroughly this time and realized that it was a rather simple procedure. He took off his clothes and spread some towels on the floor. He hooked up the enema and then laid on the towels still in disbelief at what he was about to do. As he inserted the tiny tube into himself he just shook his head in amusement. Cody was going to piss himself with laughter when he told him about this.

Meanwhile Roman retrieved a bottle of lubrication and a box of condoms that he had also purchased from his visit to the out of town pharmacy. He smiled to himself as he looked at the items in his hand. He was way more prepared with Seth than he was for his first time with a girl.

As he sat on the couch he could feel his heart beating rapidly. Damn it. He was pretty nervous. But why shouldn't he be, he reasoned to himself. He had never come close to fucking another guy before and he had no idea really what it felt like. He tried to concentrate on the tv show as the minutes slowly ticked by as Seth remained in the bathroom.

After what felt like an eternity but was really only fifteen minutes, he heard the bathroom door unlock and Seth came out with just his boxers on blushing. " I don't think that I've ever been cleaner."

Roman had pulled out the bed and was sitting on it as Seth approached him. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. " Come here."

Seth crawled over the mattress until he reached Roman where he straddled his lap. Roman could see the apprehension in his face as Seth sat down on him. " You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He used one hand to cup Seth's face, pushing his hair behind his ear. " We don't have to do this." Even though Roman really wanted to go through with it, he would stop if Seth wasn't comfortable with idea. He planted a kiss on Seth's forehead. " I only want this if you're ready."

Seth bit his bottom lip and nodded his head slowly. " I want this." He sighed softly. " I'm just a bit nervous that's all."

Roman locked his eyes on to Seth's. " You sure about that?"

Seth nodded once more. " Yeah." To prove his point, he leaned forward and attempted to cover Roman's lips with his own, kissing him as passionately as he could.

Seth's mind was running as he felt Roman return his kiss and his hands moving all over Seth's body. Roman was now kissing down his neck, his tongue flickering out at random spots that made Seth whimper and moan more than he ought to. When ever he could, he explored Roman's chest with his lips, tongue and fingers. Roman's body always felt good to him. He loved pressing his nose right up against his skin so that he could breathe in the natural scent. He sucked on Roman's right nipple as he nibbled and sucked Seth's earlobe causing him to nearly burst through the slit in his boxers.

Seth felt an electric shock shoot straight down his spine as Roman's tongue lavved over his collarbone and his hands went underneath the waistband of his boxers and caressed his ass.

He nudged Roman's face up so that he could kiss him and leaned forward so that Roman's hands could slip further down the back of his boxers to get a tight grip on his ass.

His lips were pressed so hard against Roman's that they hurt a little. Their tongues were sliding over each other at such a rapid pace that Seth could hardly believe it. It was finally breaking through to both of them what they were about to do.

Roman finally pushed Seth's boxers down past his hips. His hard cock springing free and slapping against his belly slicked with precum. Without breaking the kiss, Seth pulled off the underwear and dropped it somewhere. When he sat back down on Roman's hips he could feel his erection hard against his ass through his gym shorts.

" Mmm," Seth mumbled against Roman's lips keeping his eyes closed. " I wanna feel you."

Seth lifted his hips and dragged off both the pants and boxers with Roman's cooperation. When he sat back down he could feel Roman's dick hot against his ass and he rocked back on it. Roman sat up, holding Seth as close as he possibly could to his body. He rocked his own hips in time with Seth's. " You really want this huh?"

Seth finally opened his eyes to look at Roman's cloudy grey ones. " Yeah." He ran his tongue over Roman's bottom lip. " So bad."

In one swift movement Roman had Seth on his back and he was between his legs. He picked up the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount on his fingers. " I got to stretch you so that it would hurt less."

Seth looked puzzled. " Stretch me?"

Roman nodded as he resumed kissing Seth. " Yeah."

Roman's tongue was already in Seth's mouth when he felt a finger probing at his entrance. He gasped into the kiss when it broke the barrier and went in up to the first knuckle.

" Fuck!" Roman exclaimed softly against his lips. " You're so tight and hot."

Roman slowly worked his finger in, trying to distract Seth with his kisses. " It's okay babe. Just relax for me." He said when he felt Seth tensing up.

Seth was trying to relax but with Roman's finger in him and then the anticipation of what was to come. It was hard to relax.

" Stop thinking so much." Roman advised. He started moving his finger in and out of Seth . " It's going to be okay."

Roman was actually fingering him now and it didn't feel too bad Seth thought. It just felt strange to have something up there at all.

" That's it baby." Roman kissed him again and started to work in his second finger next to the first one. Seth hissed at the intrusion. Roman comforted him by reassuring him that it was going to be okay and that he would stop if he wanted.

Roman curved his fingers a little to the left and flicked over a little nub and Seth bucked up suddenly and moaned loudly. He pulled out his fingers in shock. " Is everything okay? Did I hurt you?"

Seth shook his head. " No. Whatever you just did felt fucking great."

Roman smiled and settled back down between Seth's legs. His fingers easily sliding in thanks to the lube. He started scissoring his fingers to stretch him. He knew that he had stumbled across Seth's prostate and he flicked his finger over it once more to make sure that he knew where it was. Seth bucked again but not as wildly as the first time.

Seth started to feel a lot looser but still tight so Roman decided to take it a step further. " You ready?"

Seth opened his eyes slowly and looked over Roman who was hovering above him. His eyes fixed on his cock that was standing out thick and proud. It looked like such a big thing to place in such a tiny hole but just having Roman like that, inside of him was entirely too delicious of an opportunity to pass up. " Yeah."

Roman briefly kissed him and then took up a condom packet and tore it open. He rolled the condom on to his dick and then slathered some lube all over it. He reached between Seth and placed some more lube down there as well. He didn't want to hurt Seth at all and if he did, he wanted to minimize it as much as possible.

Seth's eyes opened wide when he felt Roman's dick pressing at his entrance. Roman saw the fear in his eyes and immediately swooped down to comfort him. " Hey, it's okay. If you don't want to do this you can tell me." He kissed Seth's cheek and waited for his response.

He took a while and gathered himself. He could feel the sexual tension crackling between him and Roman. He wanted that connection. He timidly kissed Roman's shoulder. " Go for it."

Roman studied him for a moment and then kissed his lips. Reaching down between the two bodies, he used his hand to guide himself to Seth's entrance. He pressed the head against it and immediately Seth tensed up again.

" Relax baby, relax." He stroked Seth's hair. " This won't work if you're so tense."

Seth nodded. He understood what Roman was saying but it just felt so strange to him. But he wanted this. He breathed out slowly and then nodded. " Okay I'm ready."

This time Roman kissed him to distract him as he slowly pushed the head in past the tight barrier. The initial pain that shot through Seth was so hot that he nearly bit Roman's lip as he pushed him away. " No! Stop it." Tears were already stinging his eyes. It felt as if he was being torn apart.

Roman pulled out immediately. " I'm so sorry." He scooped Seth up in his arms, sighly regretfully when he felt the wetness from Seth's tears touch his chest. He kissed his temple. " I didn't mean to hurt you."

" It really hurt." Seth said muffled against his chest.

" Okay. We're not gonna do this." Roman reached down between them to remove the condom. But to his surprise Seth grabbed his hand.

He looked perplexed. " Seth?"

" Well at least now I know what to expect right?" His brown eyes looking glassy because of the tears. " Just one more time."

" Are you sure?" Roman had intended to end it if Seth was in pain.

" Yeah." He laid back on the bed and looked up at Roman expectantly.

If this was what Seth wanted Roman would oblige him but the next time he cried out like that he was going to stop, no matter what Seth said. He picked up the bottle of lube and applied more to Seth's entrance and more to his erection. He positioned himself between Seth's legs once more and pushed the head of his cock back at the slightly expanded entrance. Seth wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He heard Seth whimper as the head of his dick went in but he didn't pull away this time. Slowly he worked the rest of his dick in. The heat from inside Seth's body wrapping around his dick and he could feel it through the condom. It did feel nice being inside him.

" I'm in."

Those words vibrated inside Seth's head. Roman was actually inside of him. The momentous occasion overwhelmed him for a few seconds. Roman's dick was actually in him. He could feel it too. It felt like this heavy thing right in the middle of his body threatening to tear him apart. Seth kissed him. " Move."

It took Roman a second or two to understand what he meant. He slowly drew his cock back out, looking down between them. There was a faint tinge of blood around the condom. He had read that this was normal for the first time and decided not to say anything to alarm Seth. He left his tip inside Seth and then pushed back in. He watched Seth's face carefully for any discomfort but his eyes were shut and he only grabbed at his shoulders.

Slowly Roman moved in and out of Seth. He knew that he had to take it easy and let him get comfortable with it for the first time. He didn't mind though. He had to get comfortable with it as well. He resumed kissing Seth as his hips slapped against Seth's own. Even louder still was the sound of his balls slapping against Seth's ass.

Seth seemed to be getting comfortable and was sighing into the kiss in little breathless spurts. He grabbed underneath Seth's thighs and immediately he wrapped them around his waist. Their bodies even closer as Seth's dick slid up and down between the two bodies. Roman kept a smooth comfortable pace thrusting in and out of Seth.

" So good." Seth sighed against Roman's lips as he bit his own bottom lip.

" Yeah." Roman agreed. Being in Seth felt amazing.

Seth buried his head into the crook of Roman's neck gasping out loud whenever Roman's dick brushed against his prostate. He didn't know that this kind of sex could feel so damn good. Now that he had a taste, he would want more of it. He felt the heat unfurling in his belly and his cock was slick and throbbing.

" I'm gonna cum Ro."

Roman held him tightly and kissed his jaw. " Me too."

Roman's dick brushed against his prostate again and that was it for Seth. He cried out as his release splurted up thickly between the two bodies getting on both. He swore that his heart stopped for a split second as he came.

Seth's ass muscles clenched Roman's dick so tightly that it practically forced his orgasm from him. " Seth!" He called out as he filled the tip of the condom.

They held on to each other trying to catch their breaths as Roman remained inside of Seth.

Roman pulled back slowly so that he could see Seth's face. " Did you like it?"

Seth nodded. " Yeah. After I got over the fact that it felt like you were trying to rip me apart it got pretty good."

Roman chuckled. " I liked it too."

Roman's face grew serious and he leaned back in and kissed Seth slowly and thoroughly. He knew that they needed to clean themselves up and he could feel his hair sticking to his sweaty skin. But he just had to kiss Seth. He just had to suck on these sweet lips and lick all around inside his mouth. He just wanted all of Seth.

When the kiss ended, they were both breathless and Roman slowly withdrew his cock from out of Seth.

" You wanna go get cleaned up?" Roman asked Seth.

" Uh, yeah." He slowly got off the bed. He felt a throbbing in his lower back as he walked to the bathroom. The after effects of gay sex he mused to himself.

When Seth finished his shower, Roman went in after him after being careful to discard the used condom in a piece of tissue. He didn't want the cleaning lady to happen upon it although he was sure that she wouldn't rat him out to his parents.

When he came back out Seth was sitting on the bed in his shirt and pants. Seth with no shame watched as he pulled back on his shorts.

" Like what you see?"

" Definitely."

Roman smiled and got on the bed next to Seth who immediately curled up next to him. Roman held him for a while. This felt good. This felt so right having Seth next to him.

" Seth?"

" Yeah?" Seth's face was resting against his chest.

" I know you don't like this question but do you think that we could be exclusive?"

Seth perked up. " Exclusive? Like together?"

Roman nodded slowly. " Yeah. Me and you."

" But I'm not messing around with anyone else Ro."

Roman was starting to get frustrated but he tried not to let it show. " But this isn't messing around for me Seth. I'm not doing that. I want you."

" But I'm already here." Seth didn't get why Roman was making such a big deal out of this. He wasn't seeing anyone else so why was this an issue?

Roman shook his head. " You don't get it. We don't have to tell anyone. I just want to know that you're mine alone. I really like you." His voice pleading with Seth. " I don't want to get too involved if we're not on the same page."

Seth pulled away from Roman a bit. " And I like you too. I just don't see why need to be committed to each other. I already said that I'm not seeing anyone else. Why isn't that enough?"

Roman couldn't understand it and it hurt. Why didn't Seth want to say that he would be just with him? Why didn't Seth want to make him his lover officially? Why couldn't he see how much he really wanted to be with him? " It just isn't." He said softly.

Seth got up from the bed. He could see that Roman was hurt but he didn't think that he had it in him to devote himself completely to a guy even if they just had sex and he had feelings for him. " I'm sorry Ro. But why can't this not be enough? Why do you have to put a label on it?"

Roman felt his chest tightened. This was hurting way more than it was supposed to. " We don't have to tell anyone about us. We can keep it between us." He reached out to take Seth's hand in his. " I just want to be with you Seth. I've never done this sort of thing before and I just want to be certain that we're in this together."

Seth slowly shook his head and stepped back. His hand falling out of Roman's. " I'm not sure if I can give you that."

He walked across the room and slipped on his shoes.

" You're leaving?" Roman called out to him. Seth could hear the pain in his voice. He was hurting Roman. He didn't intend to but he didn't think he could handle being officially in a relationship with another guy even if no one knew.

" I think it's for the best." Seth's hand was on the door knob. He gave Roman a weak smile as he opened the door and walked through it, closing it softly behind him.

* * *

A/N: And there you guys have it! The first time with all of its awkwardness and stuff and that ending. Do you think Roman had the right to ask Seth for a commitment?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

" So what happened to Seth?"

Roman watched as Dean got out of the pool and approached him. " What do you mean?"

Roman's voice was a bit too level and Dean was tempted to take the sunglasses off his face so that he could see his eyes.

Dean picked up a towel and started to dry himself off. " You know what I mean. Normally you two are attached at the hip and now for the past two days you've been over here."

" Well I didn't realize that I had been cramping your style." Roman responded getting up from the chair. " You were the one saying that I had been ignoring you."

" Hey!" Dean placed his hand on Roman's chest to stop him while dropping the towel carelessly on the ground. One of the maids would pick it up. " No need to get it twisted. You know what I mean. Did something happen between you two?"

Roman wanted to talk it out with someone but he knew that Dean would have been no help. He wouldn't be able to get over the fact that he had feelings for another guy furthermore that he had sex with him. " No. Why the third degree? I thought that you would be happy that I was here now."

" Over elated." Dean replied in a very dry and sarcastic tone. He wasn't fooled by Roman's behaviour. He knew him too long and too well. Something had happen between him and Rollins and he was going to make sure that he would find out what it was sooner or later.

He followed Roman into the house. " So what are you doing this evening?"

Roman leaned against the breakfast bar and took off his sunglasses. It was the first time that Dean noticed how sad his eyes looked. He softened a bit and then swore to himself that he would kick Seth Rollins' ass if he did anything to hurt his best friend.

" Nothing really."

" So you wanna go to Adam's house party?"

" He's having another one? Why?"

Dean shrugged and leaned against the counter next to Roman. " Well according to Adam, it's party time all the time."

* * *

" So explain to me why you don't want to be Roman's boyfriend again?"

Seth rolled over on his stomach keeping the comic book in his hand. " There's nothing to explain. I just don't want to."

Cody straddled Seth's back and plucked the comic book out of his hands. " Bullshit."

" Hey!" Seth tried to roll back over but Cody's weight prevented him from doing so. " Why is it such a big deal?"

" It's a big deal because you've spent the last two days looking like a sourpuss. I don't get it. Roman's hot, rich and yet he isn't an asshole. He's nice to you and you even said he went the extra mile to make sure that your first time was as nice as possible." Cody laid out his full weight on top of Seth ignoring his complaints. " I'm really not getting you this time dude."

Seth sighed into the mattress that his face was smoshed into. " Why does it have to be a thing? Why can't we just continue how we are?"

" Because Roman really likes you, although at this point I can't honestly tell you why he does and you really like him too even though you're in denial about it."

" I'm not in denial." Seth huffed.

" Yeah right. I bet if you saw Roman talking to somebody else right now you would be jealous."

" I won't get jealous over talking."

" Uh huh. What if you saw him kissing someone else?" Cody felt Seth stiffen underneath him. " Yeah I knew you would."

" But I didn't say anything!" Seth protested.

" But your body did." Cody got off of Seth and rested his head against a pillow.

Seth rolled over and looked at Cody who looked back at him. Finally Cody unclasped his hands and opened his arms. " C'mere."

Immediately Seth moved to Cody and laid his head on his chest while Cody's arms wrapped around him. " You're such a baby." Cody teased him gently.

Seth didn't bother to respond but instead felt comforted by the gentle rise and fall of Cody's chest.

" It's that he's a guy." The words were spoken so softly that Cody almost missed them.

" He's a guy?" Cody repeated. " You mean Roman?"

" Yeah."

Cody furrowed his brows. " Um yeah. I thought that you already knew that." Then the realization hit him at what Seth was trying to say. " You don't want to be in a relationship with a guy. That's it, isn't it?"

When Seth didn't answer Cody knew that he was right.

" You're afraid of what people might say if they found out."

Seth turned to look at him. " Aren't you?"

" Yeah but I'll be damned if I let what other people may think keep me from Randy." Cody's grip tightened on Seth.

" You really like him don't you?"

Cody nodded his head slowly. " Yeah. And you really like Roman too and you have to ask yourself if you really want to walk away from him just because of what people might say."

* * *

" I don't know why I let you talk me in this." Seth commented as he watched Zack Ryder dance by wearing the head of a white bunny costume.

" Because I'm tired of babysitting your melodramatic ass and Adam has the best house parties." Cody responded as he nudged Seth forward through the crowd to the back door. As soon as they stepped outside and the cool night air hit them, Seth felt a little better.

" I'll be right back."

Seth watched as Cody quickly made his way towards Orton who was standing by a palm tree near the pool. Orton had a cup in his hand and smiled as he saw Cody approaching him. He watched as Randy placed an arm around Cody's shoulder and placed a quick peck on Cody's cheek. In that moment he wished that he could have Roman do that to him but he was sure that he had done messed up what he had there.

An hour later Seth found himself sitting with the girls again. He didn't mind though, Naomi, Cameron and Nikki were hilarious and it took his mind off Roman for a bit.

" Oh there's my boo." Naomi said standing up.

Seth turned to see Dean walking towards them with Roman trailing behind. Roman was wearing a V-neck grey t-shirt and his hair was now sitting comfortably on his shoulders. A dark washed pair of jeans and black sneakers completed the look. So simply yet so effectively sexy. He couldn't take his eyes off of him and he saw that Roman was looking at him as well.

" Hey Nae." Dean pulled Naomi into his arms and started to kiss her deeply infront of them.

" Hey get a room!" Called out Nikki who then laughed and took another sip of her drink.

" Oh so those heifers are really gonna makeout in front of us?" Cameron looked at Roman. " Roman boo, come and give me some sugar."

Roman obliged and leaned over and gave Cameron a kiss on her cheek and Seth tried to pretend that the feeling rising inside him wasn't jealousy.

When Roman stepped back Cameron pouted. " That's it? I get more action from Nikki."

Roman just politely smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Cameron got up and grabbed his hand. " Well the least you can do is make up for it by mixing me a decent drink." Holding his hand firmly Cameron led Roman back inside the house.

Seth was making some idle chat with Nikki while Naomi and Dean had moved on to parts unknown.

" So do you like Cameron?"

" Um what?" Seth spun his head around to face Nikki who had a sly smile on her face.

" Well you've been staring at the door ever since she left."

" Um no. It's nothing like that." Seth said quickly embarrassed that Nikki had caught him watching the door.

" Then why were you watching the door?"

" I didn't realize that I had been. I guess I had just zoned out." Seth tried not to sound too flustered hoping that Nikki had bought it.

" Okay." Nikki leaned back in the lounge chair. Seth could see that she didn't quite believe him but she let him be.

A few minutes later Cameron returned with Roman. Cameron grabbed Nikki's hand pulling her up. " C'mon, let's dance."

Cameron led Nikki away from the area leaving Seth and Roman alone. Seth glanced nervously up at him and then back down at his lap. He could feel his heart racing as he rubbed his palms together. He nearly jumped when Roman knelt in front of him, his beautiful grey eyes just watching him. He never had such a strong urge to kiss Roman until now. His eyes kept on darting to Roman's lips which looked extra full and supple tonight. He could smell the clean fresh scent of Roman's cologne wafting off him. He felt himself leaning in closer to Roman until he felt his hand on his knee. " Not here."

Roman stood up and so did Seth. He followed him quickly around the side of the mansion until they were a good distance away from the party goers and there was no activity on this side of the house. As soon as Roman leaned against a wall Seth was on him, kissing him hard. His hands moving all over Roman's head down to his shoulders gripping him tightly, his body pressed against Roman's. Roman was kissing him back, his tongue invading his mouth and wrapping around his own. His hands stopping right above the curve of Seth's ass. It felt as if years had passed since they had last kissed and not a couple of days. Seth sucked on Roman's lips hard and he felt him returning the favour. He just tasted so good and he just wanted to devour him as cliched as it sounded.

They were grabbing at each other's clothes. Seth's hands find their way underneath Roman's t-shirt touching his back and his abs while Roman kissed down the side of his neck and grabbed his ass through his jeans.

" I'm so sorry." The words tumbled out of Seth's mouth breathlessly. " I shouldn't have left."

Roman pressed his crotch against Seth's and he could feel his hardness against his own. Seth grabbed Roman's face pulling it back up for another hot kiss.

" I've missed you." Roman said sucking on Seth's lips. He hadn't been sure if he would ever get to do this again and now he was getting himself reaquainted with them.

" I've missed you too." Seth said grinding his hips against Roman's.

Goddamnit Cody was right. He couldn't just walk away from Roman. The way how he touched him and kissed him was everything. He couldn't deny himself this man because he was scared of what other people might say.

" Okay. I'll do it." Seth's breath ghosting over Roman's kiss swollen lips.

" Do what?" Roman looked at him a bit confused.

" Be with you." Seth looked up at him, his brown eyes shining bright in the faint starlight. " I wanna be with you Rome. Give us a shot." Seth faultered a bit. " If you still want it."

A huge smile broke out over Roman's face. " Of course I want this." His mouth covered Seth's devouring his whimpers easily. He couldn't believe it. Seth was his. Seth was his boyfriend. It sounded so strange yet so right at the same time.

He felt Seth's fingers stroking his erection through the jeans while they kissed and then he felt his belt being undone. After the belt was unbuckled, Seth popped the button on the jeans and unzipped it. He then slipped his hand inside to caress Roman's cock through his boxers. " Fuck Seth!" He loved it whenever Seth touched him down there.

Suddenly Seth pulled away from his lips and dropped to his knees. He lifted up the hem of Roman's shirt and kissed him right above the waistband of his boxers. He looked down to see Seth holding his jeans open as he planted another kiss on his member through the thin material.

" Seth! What are you doing? Somebody might pass this way and Adam might have cameras."

Seth ignored him and continued to kiss up and down his covered shaft. He could smell Roman's arousal and he could feel the heat through his boxers. He wanted to do this to Roman so badly right now.

Roman moaned softly when Seth pulled down the waistband of his boxers and then reached in and pulled out his cock. His private member was exposed to the night air, Seth and to anyone else who happened by.

" Seth!"

That was the only thing that managed to escape his lips as Seth sucked on the head of his cock for the first time. His fingers running through the top of Seth's hair, gripping it. Seth's mouth looked obscenely pretty wrapped around his cock. He watched as Seth made a valiant effort to take in more of it into his nice wet mouth but giving up when he reached half way. Seth's tongue licked the underside of his cock and an unexpected moan was ripped from Roman. Now it might be him to sound the alarm of something going on. He folded his lips him in order to quieten his moans as Seth kissed, licked and sucked all over his cock. God he looked so good down there on his knees with his lips on his manhood. Roman wished that he could keep him there forever.

Seth quickly picked up a natural rhythm and was bobbing his head up and down on Roman's cock covering it with his saliva. Roman half wondered if Seth had done this before. He was a natural at this. Roman growled as Seth managed to swallow his cock almost to the base. He could see the obscene imprint of his cock in Seth's throat. He could feel his toes curling as Seth pulled it back out, looking up at him grinning. Roman grabbed his length and traced the head all over Seth's lips before pushing it back inside his mouth. That pretty mouth and big brown eyes were going to be the death of him.

His orgasm unleashed before he could warn Seth. He watched as Seth swallowed his cum down quickly in big gulps. As Seth stood back up, Roman had half a mind to bend Seth over and take him from behind but he didn't have any lube or condoms on him and he didn't want to risk hurting Seth. He tucked the saliva covered length back into his boxers where it felt quite uncomfortable as Seth started to kiss him once more. He saw what Seth meant about tasting his own cum. It really wasn't that pleasant. He fixed his jeans and belt and then pressed Seth up against the wall as his tongue continued to explore his cum filled mouth.

" I wanna touch you." Roman said as he palmed Seth's dick through his tight jeans.

" I want you to touch me." Seth responded. He placed his hand over Roman's keeping it against his crotch.

Roman groaned into the kiss and then pulled away. He grabbed Seth's hand and started walking towards the front of the house.

" Where are we going?" Seth inquired.

" To my poolhouse."

They were approaching the gates of Adam's mansion.

" Why?"

" Cause I don't want everyone to hear when I make you scream out my name."

* * *

A/N: The boys are finally together.


End file.
